A little too much
by KateB-fan
Summary: Kate está rara y Castle decide seguirla. Lo que descubre lo deja paralizado. Finalmente avanzamos a M... también se imaginarán por qué... capitulo 17, Gates...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí estamos, casi a fin de año... y me he propuesto una meta... este 2011 fue increíble para mi y deseo festejarlo llegando a publicar 80 historias... no me falta mucho, solo esta y otra más... pero solo me quedan dos días... así que a apurarse!**

**Tengo que confesar que esta historia se me ocurrió luego de leer unos comentarios en algunas entrevistas y foros, no me pregunten donde, porque no lo recuerdo. Y mientras manejaba el otro día, escuché una canción que me inspiró... quizás me fui de personaje... pero me encanta explorar el lado débil de Kate, especialmente cuando Rick acude en su ayuda y las cosas se ponen intensas... no me hagan caso... disfruten!  
><strong>

**A little too much**

Cuando Rick Castle entró en el bar, nunca se imaginó que sus ojos verían lo que vio. Hacía días que sentía rara a Kate. Luego del caso del francotirador, ella a menudo se quejaba de dolores de cabeza, se sentía descompuesta y pálida. Evidentemente tampoco estaba durmiendo lo necesario y Rick había hecho lo que no quería hacer, rastrear su celular, para ver qué hacía por las noches.

Claro que había sido su último recurso, luego de hablar con Lanie… Ryan y Esposito. Y todos coincidían en que tenía razón, pero no sabían nada al respecto. Incluso había tratado de hablar con ella, pero Kate, que a menudo no era muy comunicativa con respecto a su vida personal, menos lo era con este tema y Rick estaba realmente preocupado por ella.

Si no hubiese sido por el entorno, Rick se hubiera desmayado al verla así… y no era solo por su atuendo, estaba vestida igual que cuando fueron a buscar a ese traficante a ese bar no hacía tanto… pero Kate, además de estar más maquillada, bailaba sensualmente rodeada de un grupo de hombres que le sonreían y la tocaban con tanta libertad que Castle quiso matarlos, sin saber quienes eran ni que hacían ahí…

Rick trató de dominar sus impulsos y se acercó a la barra. Un viejo cantinero se acercó a él, dispuesto a servirle un trago.

-Un whisky doble… por favor…- le dijo y observó a Kate de lejos como reía y bailaba, mientras uno de los hombres le acercaba un vaso y lo tomaba de un trago.

-A pesar de lo que parece… es una mujer solitaria…- dijo el hombre mirándola también.

-Ah si?- dijo Rick que decidió indagar.

-Así como la ve… viene seguido… se toma dos botellas de whisky y luego de bailar con todos se va, triste, casi arrastrándose… sola…

-Dos botellas de whisky?

-Qué puedo hacer? Nunca la vi en muy mal estado y paga bien…

-Parece como si se divirtiera…

-Lo hace… pero luego se va… como si con eso le alcanzara… bonita eh?

-Hermosa…- dijo Rick, acariciándola con la mirada.

-Intentará acercarse?- preguntó el hombre con curiosidad.

-Cree que tendré suerte?- preguntó Rick sin dejar de mirarla.

-A juzgar por lo que suelo ver… le permitirá un baile y luego lo dejará…

Rick tragó saliva con dificultad, casi no podía dejar de mirarla. Si no supiera que ella realmente se estaba haciendo daño, se hubiera rendido a sus pies. Ahí mismo…

Se levantó despacio y se acercó al grupo en donde ella se encontraba, por su tono de voz, había tomado bastante, pero hablaba claro y sonreía.

Kate tomó un trago más y cuando levantó la vista, la sonrisa se desvaneció por completo cuando lo vio acercarse. Esto no podía ser cierto, era imposible que Castle estuviera ahí, pero sin embargo caminaba hacia ella, su mirada intensa, pero preocupada a la vez.

Kate sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban y recordó aquellas palabras que él le había dicho luego del disparo. Trató de sonreír, ocultando su nerviosismo y cuando él llegó hasta donde ella estaba, lo miró fijamente, con seriedad.

-Amigos… quiero presentarles a alguien muy especial- dijo y sonrió.

El grupo de hombres que la rodeaba se volvió para mirar a Castle, que trató de sonreír sin conseguirlo demasiado.

-Viniste…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Vine…- dijo solo él sin dejar de traspasarla con la mirada.

Kate sintió que todo le daba vueltas y tambaleó un poco. De inmediato uno de los hombres la sostuvo y la miró preocupado.

-Estás bien, Nikki?- le dijo y ella asintió, ruborizándose.

-Nikki?- repitió Castle sin comprender.

-Castle?- dijo ella y sonrió- él es el hombre de quien les hablé… el escritor…

-Vamos… K… Nikki...- dijo Castle que lo único que quería era sacarla de ahí.

-No… espera un momento…- protestó ella y se acercó a él, tomándolo de la solapa del saco y luego abrazándolo- bailemos un poco…- agregó y Rick la miró de cerca. Olía a alcohol, pero aún en ese estado, Rick no pudo evitar desearla.

-Tenemos que irnos…

-Solo un momento…- dijo y acercó sus labios a los de él, persuasivamente- chicos, nos dejarían un rato?- dijo sin dejar de mirarlo.

Los hombres se alejaron y se sentaron a tomar cerveza en otra mesa.

-Vámonos ya, Kate… estás borracha…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Un poco- dijo y besó su mejilla con toda la ternura que pudo.

-Quiero sacarte de aquí…

Como un príncipe…- dijo y suspiró, como si se lo estuviera imaginando.

-Como lo que quieras…- dijo él e intentó moverse con ella.

-Bailemos, Rick…- dijo sobre sus labios y apretó su cuerpo al de él, moviéndose sensualmente y Rick no pudo impedir su reacción corporal a él, aunque no quisiera.

-Kate… qué es eso de Nikki?- le dijo él tratando de concentrase en otra cosa.

-Es solo que no quiero que nadie sepa mi nombre… tengo una reputación que cuidar…- dijo y rió, con su risa casi musical.

-No parece que te importe mucho… Kate…

-Llámame Nikki, Jamie…- le dijo sonriente y él la miró tratando de comprender.

-Por qué haces esto? – le preguntó adivinando que no encontraría una respuesta viable.

-Realmente me parezco a ella…- dijo Kate con tristeza- pero lamentablemente ella es más feliz que yo… estoy harta de ser esa mujer sombría… exitosa en el trabajo e infeliz y solitaria cuando vuelve a casa…

-Eso no es cierto, Kate… tú estás pasando por un momento complicado, pero no estás sola…

-Ayúdame a entenderlo, Castle… porque no consigo hacerlo… Nikki Heat es mi representación en tu novela… y Jameson Rook es la tuya… dime porqué ellos son más felices que nosotros…- dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Kate…- dijo él y la tomó de la barbilla- es una novela… vamos a casa…

-Bésame, Castle…- dijo ella y apoyó sus labios sobre los de él, deseando sentirlo.

-Kate…- jadeó él tratando de controlarse, quería besarla, pero no en esas condiciones.

-Por favor…- dijo ella, y siguió insistiendo, deslizando su lengua suavemente por sus labios, incitándolo a besarla.

Rick respiró hondo. Kate sabía lo que hacía, estuviera borracha o no. Y lo cierto era que él casi no podía contenerse. Apretó los ojos para darse confianza y pensó en empujarla, pero no quería que ella se desilusionara y se enojara con él.

Solo un beso, solo uno… no le voy a hacer mal a nadie… y ella no recordará nada mañana… se dijo a si mismo mientras sentía la dulce tortura de Kate, que además de estimularlo con su lengua, había desplazado sus manos hacia su nuca y lo acariciaba lánguidamente.

Rick la tomó de la cara y separó su boca un momento. Ella lo miró con deseo. El tiempo se detuvo para ambos. Rick miró sus ojos y luego su boca. Kate entreabrió sus labios y sonrió, provocándolo, sabía que él deseaba besarla.

Él inspiró hondo y capturó sus labios con vehemencia. Kate jadeó de placer al sentir la lengua de él explorándola con desesperación. Las manos de Rick se desplazaron a la espalda de ella, por debajo de la tela del vestido y Kate volvió a jadear apreciativamente cuando sintió sus caricias.

El beso se extendió un rato más y luego fue bajando de intensidad hasta que Rick pudo separar su boca de la de ella y sonrió con timidez.

-Dios, Castle…- dijo ella mirando sus labios- por qué no me besaste así antes?- y luego de decir esto, lo tomó de la mano y caminaron hacia la barra.

-Tome…- dijo Rick sacando unos billetes de su bolsillo- espero que esto alcance…- le dijo al hombre que los había atendido, que los miró con la boca abierta. No podía creer que de todos los hombres que se habían acercado a ella, este hubiera sido el elegido…

-Suerte…- dijo el hombre a manera de saludo y Rick le guiñó el ojo, llevándose a Kate hacia la salida.

* * *

><p>Cuando se subieron al auto, Rick se sentó tras el volante y ella se inclinó sobre él, acariciando su cara con torpeza.<p>

-Eres lindo, Castle…- le dijo sonriendo y él la miró con dulzura.

-Te arrepentirás de todo lo que estás diciendo, Kate… y será muy tarde…- le dijo con cansancio.

-Yo no lo creo…- dijo y se incorporó, casi sentándose sobre él y acariciándolo intensamente en el pecho.

-Si, Kate… te conozco… no podrás mirarme mañana… y si yo te dejo seguir adelante… yo tampoco podré hacerlo…

-Escucha…- dijo y tomó su mano, apoyándola sobre su pecho- escucha como late mi corazón… es por ti, Castle… Rick… me estoy muriendo por ti… - dijo y lo besó húmedamente en el cuello y luego se sentó en su asiento, un poco mareada.

Rick suspiró y arrancó el auto. El trayecto no fue fácil, en varias oportunidades, Rick se sobresaltó al sentir los dedos de ella acariciando su piernas con tanta vehemencia que Rick tuvo miedo de no poder contenerse.

* * *

><p>Al llegar a su casa, Rick tuvo que acompañarla arriba porque temió que no pudiera encontrar la puerta. Y ni bien entraron, Kate giró en redondo y se arrojó en sus brazos, desesperada por sentirlo.<p>

-No… Kate…- jadeó él entre besos y logró separarla- no me malinterpretes… te haría el amor ahora… pero no quiero arrepentimientos mañana… prefiero esperar y que los dos estemos en condiciones…- le dijo y ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos, sabía que tenía razón, aunque ella lo deseara casi con desesperación.

Rick la acompañó a la habitación y la ayudó a cambiarse, evitando mirar todo lo que pudo, que no fue mucho, pero finalmente, con una remera muy larga y un par de shorts, Kate se acomodó bajo las sábanas y sonrió.

-Te quedarás conmigo?- le dijo y arrugó la nariz, tratando de recuperarse del mareo que tenía.

-Te portarás bien?- le dijo él mirándola con ternura.

-Lo prometo…- dijo ella y palmeó su cama- quítate la ropa…- le dijo y cuando él achicó los ojos con desconfianza, ella sonrió- para que estés más cómodo…- le dijo y lo vio desvestirse en silencio, se quitó el saco, la camisa y luego los pantalones…

Kate contuvo la respiración cuando lo vio de pie junto a la cama, solo usando sus bóxers. Realmente quería tocarlo… quería deslizar sus dedos por su piel, quería olerlo, perder su nariz en su pecho y en su abdomen hasta memorizar su esencia que solo conocía de lejos. Y también quería besarlo, cada milímetro de él, no quería dejar nada sin descubrir…

Rick se sonrojó al verla contemplarlo. Nunca la había visto tan expuesta, tan increíblemente excitada. Respiró hondo y se acostó a su lado. Y ella no perdió un solo minuto y se acomodó en sus brazos.

-Kate… cuando dije que me quedaría, me refería a cuidarte por si necesitas algo…- dijo algo incómodo.

-Shhh…- dijo ella mientras disfrutaba del latir acelerado de su corazón, su cabeza descansando en el pecho de él- quiero dormir en tus brazos- agregó y deslizó un mano por su hombro, deleitada por su aroma mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Dios, esto es una tortura…- dijo él en voz bajísima, tratando de controlar su respiración.

-Una hermosa tortura…- dijo ella y sonriendo, se quedó dormida…

* * *

><p><strong>Por supuesto que esto sigue! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo o en mi próximo fic! Tengo que llegar a los 80! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

A pesar de que ya había empezado a refrescar, Rick se sintió confortable y tibio. No había abierto los ojos, pero sentía a Kate respirar audiblemente en sus brazos, casi no se habían movido de la posición en que se habían dormido y él, luego de relajarse un poco, y después de que ella se quedara dormida, pudo descansar bastante.

Aún no había amanecido y Rick se preguntaba que pasaría si alguna vez, si él y Kate finalmente se decidían a estar juntos si esa sería la forma en que dormirían. Pero luego, sonriendo, evitó un jadeo cuando advirtió que esta forma inocente de dormir abrazados no sería tan habitual para ellos, por lo menos al comienzo, Rick soñaba con poder despertarse piel contra piel con ella, besarla hasta cansarse, entrelazar sus piernas con ella, mirarla a los ojos y decirle cuanto la amaba.

Solo fantaseando, comenzó a sentir su reacción corporal a ella y cuando trataba de calmar sus deseos pensando en otra cosa, la sintió agitarse y revolverse en sus brazos, inquieta.

Rick abrió los ojos y la observó. Estaba dormida. Algunas lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas y Rick sintió que el corazón se le achicaba de dolor. Seguramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

Kate se aferró a él y él la abrazó para contenerla cuando comenzó a llorar.

-Kate… es solo un sueño…- le dijo con ternura mientras la sostenía y ella, luego de unos segundos, se despertó y levantó la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Castle?- le dijo y se levantó frunciendo el entrecejo como si no recordara porqué estaba él ahí con ella.

-Estabas soñando…- le dijo él con suavidad.

Kate se secó las lágrimas mientras lo observaba confundida. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más, ella continuó mirándolo y tratando de recordar.

Recordó estar bailando y bebiendo en el bar, como siempre lo hacía, y recordó su mirada intensa y su deseo de llevársela de ahí… recordó sus besos y la forma en que ella no podía contener su deseo…

-Castle… no me digas que…- dijo y se mordió el labio tratando de no hiperventilar.

-Quieres decir que piensas que tuvimos sexo?- dijo y rió alegremente mientras observaba su intranquilidad.

-Tengo algunos recuerdos de anoche y…- dijo sonrojándose, cosa que lo hizo sonreír aún más a él.

-Habrás soñado, Kate… no pasó nada entre nosotros anoche… no porque tú no quisieras…- continuó él divertido- pero si hubo un par de besos que no pude evitar… lo siento…

-Te aprovechaste de mi estado de ebriedad?- le dijo casi ofendida.

-Tú te aprovechaste de que no podía dejarte sola… tenía miedo de que algo te ocurriera… hasta me ordenaste quitarme la ropa…

-Castle!- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Relájate Kate… ya pasó… lo único que me preocupa son las condiciones en que te encontré…- le dijo con sinceridad.

-No crees que soy lo suficientemente grande como para saber lo que hago?

-Hasta ayer pensé que si… pero lo estoy dudando…- le dijo con seriedad él.

-Ah… por favor, Castle… te agradezco tu ayuda… pero puedes irte ya…- le dijo ella tratando de no mirarlo, la visión de él solo en sus bóxers era demasiado intensa y ya estaba comenzando a sentir un cosquilleo que no le agradaba, o mejor dicho, que le agradaba demasiado…

-Está bien…- le dijo fingiendo enojo, y se puso de pie, consciente de que su erección matinal era bastante visible.

Kate aguantó la respiración cuando lo vio y trató de que sus ojos no se quedaran demasiado tiempo en él.

-Puedes vestirte ya? Me siento incómoda…-le dijo mirando hacia el costado.

-Imagínate lo incómodo que estoy yo, que luego de haberme quedado para cuidarte, habiéndote respetado incluso cuando deliberadamente querías tener sexo conmigo… ahora soy expulsado sin el más mínimo agradecimiento de tu parte… sin mencionar un desayuno…- dijo hablando con seriedad, aún sin vestirse.

-De verdad sientes que debo agradecerte? Por pasar la noche conmigo? Por dejarte llevar por mis tonterías que solo fueron impulsadas por el alcohol?

-Estás equivocada, Kate… no me dejé llevar… porque si lo hubiera hecho, aún seguiríamos en la cama… - le dijo y la miró desafiante.

-No lo se… Rick… lo dudo…- dijo frunciendo la nariz mientras lo observaba, deliberadamente para acentuar lo que decía- hubo muy pocos hombres que realmente me hicieron desearlos más de una vez la misma noche… tú no serías la excepción…

-Me estás retando a que te lo demuestre, detective?- le dijo en tono bajo y sexy.

-Eso es lo que tú quisieras, Castle… olvídalo… - dijo alzando la ceja y revoleando los ojos.

Castle comenzó a vestirse y Kate trató de no mirarlo. No entendía por qué estaba tan enamorada de él y no podía hacer nada al respecto. La idea de que él quisiera una relación con ella la aterrorizaba, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil, y más en situaciones como esa, mantener sus sentimientos a raya…

-Nos vemos luego…- le dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Castle…- lo llamó ella- espero que seas discreto…

-Lo se… tienes una reputación que cuidar… - le dijo sonriendo.

Kate asintió con la cabeza y se permitió sonreír un poco.

-Pero te advierto algo…- le dijo levantando el dedo- si vuelves a ese lugar a emborracharte, iré a buscarte… y no se si la próxima vez podré contenerme ante tus insinuaciones… - le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Kate lo contempló irse y deseó gritarle que se quedara, que quería que él la hiciera olvidar de todo lo malo, de todo lo injusto, de lo cruel de la vida… pero no pudo…

* * *

><p>El día en el precinto no fue fácil… tuvieron mucho trabajo y Kate no se sentía demasiado bien. Había descansado poco y el alcohol hacía que se sintiera abombada.<p>

Castle se mantuvo a prudente distancia, no quiso incomodarla, pero siempre estuvo atento para ayudarla en lo que fuera necesario.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse, él se acercó a ayudarla con la chaqueta y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Kate se sonrojó.

-Quiero que me prometas que no irás a beber…- le dijo en voz baja y ella miró hacia ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchaba.

-Castle… no tengo que prometerte nada… pero supongo que por esta noche puedes quedarte tranquilo… creo que no podría beber ni un café…- dijo sintiendo una sensación de nausea.

-Bien…- dijo él sonriente- para mi es muy importante que estés bien, Kate… me importas… por eso hice lo que hice… quiero decir… por eso te saqué de allí anoche y me quedé contigo…

-Mas allá de todo…- dijo ella y tosió con incomodidad- te lo agradezco…

-Más allá de todo?- repitió él.

-En serio… gracias…- sonrió.

-Siempre…- dijo él y ella le dio la espalda para irse.

Rick la observó y cuando estaba a mitad de camino, le gritó.

-Kate… si necesitas algo… estaré en casa…- y ella asintió antes de seguir caminando.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kate llegó a su casa se dio un largo baño de inmersión, le dolía el cuerpo y estaba muy cansada.<p>

Mientras se bañaba, comenzó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y se sintió culpable… ella sabía cuales eran los sentimientos de Rick y sin embargo, no le había importado lo suficiente como para ponerlo a prueba, seduciéndolo y obligándolo a poner su amistad por sobre su deseo…

Lloró un poco y de inmediato se sintió un poco más relajada. Se sentó en su sillón favorito a ver una película y se quedó dormida, pero al poco rato se despertó con una pesadilla.

Se sentó en el sillón y puso su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de no llorar. Pensó en beber un poco, para darse ánimos y sueño, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, recordó a su padre y su lucha contra el alcohol y se colocó su abrigo.

Cuando salió de su casa, el frío helado de la noche le llegó hasta los huesos. No sabía que hacer, necesitaba salir de su casa, pero no podía ir al bar… se lo había prometido a Castle…

Kate suspiró y cuando quiso acordar, golpeaba suavemente la puerta de Rick…

* * *

><p><strong>Lo se, lo se... es horrible dejarlos así... pero esto me está gustando mucho, y como sigo inspirada, me parece que subiré otro capítulo muy pronto! Voy bien?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Les dije que estaba inspirada! Y tengo unos días libres, así que aquí estamos... espero que les guste!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 3**

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Kate abrió la boca y paseó la vista por un instante por el torso desnudo de Rick. Hacía calor en su casa, y eso contrastaba con el frío que ella sentía y había sentido desde que había salido a la calle.

Kate intentó decir algo pero no le salió ninguna palabra. Rick alzó la ceja, dándole un poco de tiempo, pero al darse cuenta de su incomodidad, la tomó del brazo y la hizo pasar.

-Yo… - dijo ella tratando de encontrar su voz- lo siento por la hora…

-Tranquila, Kate… te dije que estaría en casa por si me necesitabas…- tocó su cara con suavidad y notó que estaba congelada- estás helada… ven, quítate el abrigo y siéntate cerca del fuego…

-No… mejor no…- dijo ella y cuando él intentó ayudarla a quitarlo, se dio cuenta de que ella traía solo un camisón de seda debajo.

-Kate… o viniste a comprobar mis dotes de amante o saliste de tu casa demasiado rápido… - dijo y trató de sonreír para distenderla- que sea lo primero, que sea lo primero…- dijo en voz más baja, bromeando al notar que ella no hacía ningún gesto- estás bien?

-No… no estoy bien…- dijo y comenzó a llorar.

Rick se acercó tentativamente y la tomó en sus brazos. Kate se aferró a él y se dejó llevar por el llanto. Pasaron largos minutos hasta que despegó su cara del pecho de él y cuando tomó conciencia de donde estaba y lo que había hecho, se sonrojó.

-Lo siento…- dijo secándose las lágrimas.

-Kate… tú sabes que no tienes que disculparte, que yo quiero estar para ti cuando me necesites… - dijo él y ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio para evitar seguir llorando. Ella no trataba bien a Rick, y aunque estuviera muy enamorada de él, no hacía más que rechazarlo y no darle la oportunidad de entrar en su vida. Rick no se merecía ese trato…

Kate lo miró a los ojos un momento, sus ojos aún llenos de lágrimas y sintió un nudo en la garganta. Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado?

-Ayúdame, Rick…- le dijo y volvió a abrazarlo, llorando. Ella no era de llorar seguido, pero en ese momento no podía evitarlo y lamentablemente para él, comenzaba a sentirse cómoda haciéndolo en sus brazos.

-Tranquila, Kate… aquí estoy… dime qué necesitas… - le dijo suavemente en su oído mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Traté… te juro que traté… pero tuve un sueño… y estuve a punto de irme al bar… Rick… por favor… no quiero caer como cayó mi padre… y a veces siento que no tengo fuerzas…

-Kate, mírame…- le dijo y levantó su barbilla, para que ella lo mirara- tomaste algo?

-No…- dijo solo ella y se sonrojó, se acordó de las veces que ella le había hecho esa pregunta a su padre.

-Seguro?

-No confías en mi?

-Tú me pediste ayuda, Kate… estoy intentándolo…- dijo y no contento con la respuesta de ella, se acercó un poco, su nariz casi rozando su boca.

Kate lo empujó hacia atrás con fastidio.

-Qué haces?- le preguntó nerviosa.

-Solo constato de que no tomaste…- dijo él a la defensiva.

-No confías en mi?- volvió a repetir ella.

-Si viniste a pedirme ayuda es porque crees que no puedes manejarlo…

-No soy alcohólica, Castle…- le dijo ella con rabia.

-No digo que lo seas… tomaste o no?- insistió él y ella suspiró con resignación.

Kate alzó la ceja con intención y colocó las manos sobre los hombros de él tentativamente, y cuando Rick quiso saber qué ocurría, ella tenía su boca en la de él, deslizando su lengua suavemente, testeándolo y permitiendo que él la explore durante breves segundos.

Aunque ambos se quedaron con ganas de más, Kate se separó de él y lo miró achicando los ojos.

-No tomé nada… ahí lo tienes…- dijo con aires de satisfacción y él se quedó mirándola un momento antes de poder hablar.

-Eso fue… totalmente innecesario… podemos probar otra vez?… aún me quedan dudas…- le dijo tratando de distenderse, quería arrinconarla contra la pared y besarla hasta cansarse.

-Castle…- le dijo ella en tono de advertencia y se mordió el labio para no sonreír. Él tenía la habilidad de descolocarla, siempre.

-En serio…- insistió él.

-Creo que me voy… - dijo ella con resolución, de alguna forma sentía que había cometido un error en sincerarse con él, se sentía expuesta.

-Kate… solo estoy tratando de distenderte… además… la que me besó fuiste tú…

-Sabes por qué lo hice… - dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Porque soy irresistible…- dijo él y ella revoleó los ojos.

-En serio…- dijo ella y él la interrumpió, tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hacia el sofá, para que se acerque al fuego.

-Ven aquí… deja de discutir por un momento…

Kate se dejó llevar y mientras lo observó. Rick se sentó a su lado un momento mientras calentaba sus manos y la miró a los ojos.

-Te haré un café… creo que tengo los ingredientes para prepararte tu favorito…- Rick se levantó y ella lo observó irse, paseando su mirada por su espalda desnuda, deleitada en la forma en que él se manejaba, calmado, distendido.

Kate se acomodó en el sillón y se quitó los zapatos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos un momento. Se sentía más tranquila, el hecho de haber llorado y de no estar sola la estaba ayudando…

Minutos más tarde, él se acercó con la taza humeante de café y ella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Rick se sentó a su lado y ella no se movió. Él se preguntó si no se habría quedado dormida, quizás el cansancio era demasiado. Observó su posición distendida, su expresión de tranquilidad. Su cuello largo y estirado era casi una invitación a besarla. Rick se humedeció los labios, tratando de controlar su deseo y se acercó suavemente a ella.

-Kate…- dijo casi sobre sus labios y ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los de él.

-Lo siento… no estaba dormida… solo descansando…- dijo y se movió un poco, dándole la oportunidad a él de retraerse, no había excusa para estar tan cerca.

-Aquí tienes- dijo acercándole la taza.

-Mmmm…- dijo dejando que el aroma del café saborizado con vainilla impregnara su nariz.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras ella tomaba el café. Cada tanto él sonreía, y ella le devolvía la sonrisa. Rick sentía que la amaba tanto que nada de lo que hiciera sería demasiado para ayudarla.

-Mejor?- le preguntó luego de que ella dejara la taza sobre la mesa.

-Mucho mejor… gracias…- contestó ella sonriendo.

-Bien… dime que quieres hacer… hablamos un rato?… miramos una película?, vamos a la cama?- y al ver la expresión de ella- separados… y me refería a dormir…- dijo revoleando los ojos, imitándola a ella.

-No me quedaré a dormir aquí, Castle…- dijo ella con incomodidad.

-Y piensas que te dejaré volver a tu casa sola… después de lo que me dijiste hace un momento?

-Castle…- dijo ella con ánimo de discutir.

-Nada, Kate… te quedarás aquí… por supuesto que puedes usar mi cama… y te acompañaría… pero prefiero el sofá… es más cómodo…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-De ninguna manera, yo dormiré aquí… y que no se diga nada más…- dijo con resolución y él sonrió.

-Vemos una película?- sugirió él.

-Si…- dijo ella y se acomodó mejor en el sillón, a su lado.

Rick no supo exactamente lo que miraban, porque estuvo todo el tiempo pendiente de ella y su expresión. Cuando la película estaba terminando, ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y se relajó aún más. Rick se quedó quieto, de alguna manera temiendo que ella se asustara y se fuera.

A los pocos minutos notó su respiración intensa y se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida. Durante un largo rato, él se quedó estático, temiendo despertarla, pero luego la acomodó en sus brazos y la observó dormir plácidamente, como si estuviera disfrutándolo. Claro, él era quien disfrutaba del momento ahí, eso no se lo podría quitar nadie.

Cuando el cansancio iba ganando la batalla, Rick decidió que aunque quisiera dormir con ella, Kate estaría mucho más cómoda en su cama. Y ella también se daría cuenta de que él había hecho un esfuerzo por verla bien, sin aprovecharse de la situación.

Como pudo la levantó en sus brazos y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro, la llevó escaleras arriba y le quitó el abrigo. Se quedó un momento observándola dormir plácidamente en su cama, envuelta en su camisón de seda color lavanda y sonrió, satisfecho.

Suspirando y desperezándose, se dirigió al sillón y cerró los ojos. Se quedó dormido enseguida, y claro, sus últimos pensamientos fueron para ella…

* * *

><p>Al otro día, se levantó temprano, su madre había salido temprano y Alexis todavía no había aparecido por la cocina entonces comenzó a hacer el desayuno.<p>

Kate sintió que se despertaba lentamente, y aún con los ojos cerrados sonrió. El aroma del perfume de Castle impregnó sus sentidos. Kate hundió su cara en la almohada, deleitada en ese aroma tan especial que él tenía, ese que era solo suyo y que ella había aprendido a apreciar recién la noche anterior, cuando durmió junto a él.

Y entonces, un pensamiento la asaltó. Abrió lentamente los ojos, pensando que él estaría a su lado. Pero suspiró cuando se encontró sola, evidentemente él la había llevado hasta ahí…

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse, la puerta se abrió y una Alexis sonriente al principio, la miró con asombro, su expresión cambiando de vergüenza a malestar en cuestión de segundos…

-Detective Beckett…- dijo la chica- papá no me dijo que… yo no sabía…

-Alexis…- intentó decir Kate, que todavía estaba dormida.

-Está bien…- dijo levantando la mano como si la hubiera encontrado desnuda- no quiero saber…

-Pero… tu padre y yo… nosotros no…- trató de explicar Kate.

-Buenos días, Kate…- dijo Rick sonriente con una bandeja en la mano, sin advertir que Alexis estaba en la puerta.

Kate suspiró y se mordió el labio con impotencia. Alexis giró la cabeza y miró a su padre con la ceja alzada.

* * *

><p><strong>Se que soy mala... pero ya tengo escrito parte del próximo capítulo... ahora quiero dedicarme un poco a "The Wall"<strong>. **Qué opinan? Sigue siendo interesante?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Kate miró azorada el intercambio de miradas entre padre e hija y deseó no estar presente. De todas formas se sentía responsable y sabía que debía hablar...**  
><strong>

-Alexis…- comenzó Rick.

-Castle… estaba tratando de explicarle a tu hija que…- intervino Kate.

-Castle? Dormiste con él y lo llamas por el apellido? Y encima el falso?- dijo Alexis sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Alexis… esto no es lo que parece…- dijo Rick con nerviosismo.

-Papá, yo no soy tu esposa que te encontró con tu amante…

-Ni eres mi esposa ni ella es mi amante…- dijo Rick con seriedad y Alexis lo miró- podemos hablar?- le preguntó y la chica se dirigió escaleras abajo.

Rick se acercó con suavidad y le entregó la bandeja a Kate, que todavía tenía la boca abierta.

-Lo siento… hablaré con ella… siento que hayas pasado por esto… yo quería que tuvieras un despertar agradable y todo salió mal…- dijo con pesadumbre.

-Yo siento haberte metido en problemas…- dijo mirándolo con culpa- y no te preocupes, tuve un despertar muy agradable- dijo y se sonrojó al recordar el aroma de su perfume.

-Así me gusta…- le dijo sonriendo- desayuna que yo iré a hablar con Alexis…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo antes de salir.

Kate suspiró y desvió su mirada hacia la bandeja. Él le había traído de todo, un omelette, tocino, y hasta un panckake con miel, además de su café favorito y un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

Kate sonrió y no pasó por alto el detalle de la rosa que acompañaba el desayuno. Castle era un caballero… pero además de sus tantos atributos que a ella le fascinaban, ese la volvía loca…

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, abajo, Rick trataba de hablar con su hija.<p>

-Qué pasa contigo, Alexis? Conoces a Kate desde el principio… sabes que entre nosotros solo hay una amistad… por qué te pones así?

-Primero y principal… Si, conozco a la detective Beckett desde el principio… desde cuando es Kate?... segundo… solo una amistad?... papá… tengo diecisiete años, quizás parezco tonta, pero créeme… se darme cuenta cuando se trata de algo más…

-Está bien… pero no pasó nada… y lo más importante… ni siquiera nos dejaste aclararlo…

-Acláralo entonces… a mi no me gustó entrar a tu habitación para despertarte y encontrarla a ella… y sin tener idea de lo que pasaba…

-Ayer llegó a la noche, era tarde… está pasando un mal momento… me dio pena dejar que se vaya…

-Y por qué no durmió en el sillón?

-Porque ahí dormí yo…- dijo él y trató de sonreír.

-Vas a decirme que se apareció así vestida?

-Alexis… no quiero cometer una indiscreción… pero Kate sufre de un desorden llamado Síndrome de Stress Postraumático… causado luego del disparo… y eso origina que tenga pesadillas, terrores nocturnos y haga algunas cosas de las que luego se avergüenza un poco… ayer apareció así vestida… y yo la invité a quedarse…

-Lo siento…- dijo la chica mirando hacia abajo, un tanto avergonzada.

-Está bien, la situación era confusa… lo único que te pido es que me ayudes… yo quiero estar para ella y si no tengo tu apoyo…

-Siempre quieres estar para ella… alguna vez confesarás algo más importante además de que ella te hace feliz?

-Qué quieres saber?

-Si la amas… si estás enamorado de ella… bueno, eso lo se… lo que quiero es tu confirmación…- dijo la chica.

-De acuerdo… si… - dijo nervioso.

-Si, qué?- insistió Alexis.

-Si, la amo… no puedo vivir sin ella… - dijo y miró hacia las escaleras, temeroso de que ella hubiera podido escucharlo.

-Entonces te ayudaré…- dijo sonriendo Alexis, por una vez había podido sacarle una confesión a su padre y estaba feliz.

Rick la abrazó con ternura y Kate justo bajó las escaleras con la bandeja en la mano, aún en camisón, por supuesto, y Rick no pudo evitar la tentación de mirarla. El camisón era corto, un poco por encima de las rodillas y las piernas largas de Kate parecían interminables.

-Creo que iré a darme una ducha- dijo Rick y besó la frente de Alexis- así te llevaré a tu casa, no quiero que estés así por la calle…

-Gracias… Rick…- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por llamarlo por su nombre.

-Disfrutaste el desayuno?- quiso saber él.

-Hacía mucho que no comía tanto…- sonrió Kate.

-Me alegra…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo, y luego a Alexis, que le sonrió, complacida de verlo así.

Rick desapareció de la vista de ambas y Kate suspiró.

-Detective Beckett…- dijo Alexis y Kate sonrió.

-Alexis… puedes llamarme Kate…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Lo haré cuando tú llames a mi padre por su nombre…- dijo la chica y sonrió.

-Lo estoy intentando…- dijo Kate ruborizada.

-Lo se… Kate…- dijo Alexis y desvió su mirada- quería pedirte disculpas por lo de hace un rato… realmente me puse nerviosa… me di cuenta de que pude haber interrumpido algo y me sentí peor…

-Alexis… esta es tu casa… yo soy la extraña y se que todo se vio peor de lo que era…

-Honestamente? Hubiera preferido que por fin ustedes se hubieran decidido… - dijo con pesar.

-Perdón?- dijo con asombro Kate.

-Escucha… Kate…- todavía le costaba trabajo llamarla así- yo soy joven… para algunas cosas… pero puedo ver más allá… y se lo que ustedes sienten uno por el otro… y me gustaría que si algún día las cosas se dan, podamos llevarnos bien… Porque yo te respeto Kate y hasta podría decirte que también te quiero… se que suena raro… pero viendo como mi padre te quiere, es imposible no contagiarse…- dijo y Kate se acercó dubitativa, sin saber si estaría bien abrazarla.

-Me alegra saber que no te incomoda verme aquí… tu padre es muy importante para mi… y realmente me está ayudando… - dijo Kate.

-Lo se y lo apruebo… si necesitas quedarte aquí durante un tiempo… yo estoy de acuerdo…

-Gracias, Alexis…- dijo y la chica se acercó y la abrazó con ternura. Kate sintió que su corazón latía rápidamente. Era cierto que siempre había visto a Alexis como la hija que algún día le gustaría tener, pero esta conversación le había traído paz.

-Kate…- le dijo Alexis mirándola de cerca- yo no te voy a preguntar lo que sientes por mi padre… no me hace falta…- dijo y sonrió ante la cara de asombro de ella- lo único que te pido es que no lo lastimes… las dos sabemos lo que siente…

-Prometido…- dijo Kate que todavía no se recuperaba del asombro por la madurez de Alexis.

-Y lo último…- le dijo e hizo una pausa, intentando ver en ella lo que su padre veía- gracias por hacerlo feliz…- dijo y ambas sintieron lágrimas en sus ojos.

Kate la abrazó con ternura, deseando preguntarle por qué estaba tan segura de que ella lo hacía feliz, si lo único que hacía era rechazarlo y tratarlo mal. Pero no pudo ni siquiera intentarlo, Rick bajó las escaleras y las encontró a las dos abrazadas y sonriendo.

-Ahhh… les sacaría una foto para publicar en Twitter… pero no será posible… y menos con ese increíble camisón que llevas puesto…- le dijo exagerando un poco su deseo.

-Papá… sabes que estoy aquí, verdad?- le dijo Alexis bromeando y él le guiñó el ojo.

-Todo bien?- le preguntó a Kate.

-Todo bien… si…- dijo y fue el turno de Kate de guiñarle el ojo a Alexis.

-Qué se traen ustedes dos? Me imagino que no se unirán en mi contra?- dijo Rick.

-Te aviso que si Kate comparte otro día con nosotros tendrá que tomar un lado en nuestra batalla de lásers…

-Kate?- dijo Rick y ninguna de las dos le prestó atención.

-Eso me encantaría…- dijo Kate.

-Entonces estás de mi lado…- dijo Rick.

-Olvídalo… estará del mío…- dijo Alexis.

-Amor… ella es policía… tienes idea de lo bien que dispara? Acaso quieres más ventaja?

Kate revoleó los ojos.

-Qué tal ustedes dos contra mi?- dijo Kate y alzó la ceja.

-Dios! Aleja de mi esas imágenes tuyas teniéndome entre la espada y la pared…

-Papá!- dijo Alexis.

-No dijiste que eras grande?

-Si, pero no tanto…- dijo y los tres se rieron- bueno…- dijo Alexis tomando un trozo de pan que quedaba en la bandeja de Kate- tengo que irme… Kate… eres bienvenida a quedarte unos días si lo necesitas…

-Kate?- insistió Rick.

-Acaso no es ese su nombre?- dijo Alexis con rapidez.

-Gracias, Alexis… - dijo Kate y sonrió antes de que la chica se fuera.

-Pudieron hablar?- dijo él sonriendo.

-Por supuesto…- sonrió Kate- y realmente me sorprendió su madurez… la estás criando bien, Rick… aunque estoy segura de que lo sabes…- agregó.

-Puedo saber qué hablaron?

-Ni una palabra…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Se produjo un silencio un tanto incómodo entre ellos y Kate lo miró a los ojos con seriedad.

-Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí anoche…

-Fue un placer…

-Qué parte? Cuando te preocupaste por mi? O cuando me llevaste a tu cama y me quitaste el abrigo?

-Ambas…- dijo y levantó ambas cejas en forma seductora.

-En serio…

-Kate… me gustaría que te quedes un par de días… te prometo que seré reservado en el precinto si eso es lo que te preocupa… pero de verdad me preocupé mucho ayer y si habiendo compartido juntos dos noches, estuviste bien, no veo porqué no deberíamos intentarlo…

-Intentar qué?

-Que pases unas mini vacaciones en la estancia Castle…- le dijo y ambos rieron.

-No lo se, Rick… no me gustaría hacerte dormir en el sofá… o incomodar a tu familia.

-Kate… eso se puede resolver… qué me dices? Te quedas?- le dijo y ella lo miró, deseando gritarle que si, pero sin poder expresarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Cómo vamos? Les gustó aunque no fuera exclusivamente entre Kate y Rick? Estuvo bien Alexis? Siempre me la imaginé muy madura y teniendo muy en claro la situación de su padre y Kate, aunque no esté de acuerdo en como son las cosas. Escucho opiniones!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia comenzó siendo algo que no duraría mucho, y ahora me encuentro perdida, no porque no sepa como continuar, sino porque no quiero que se termine! Espero que a ustedes les esté pasando lo mismo! Disfruten!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 5**

Rick miró a Kate esperando una respuesta. Kate se mantuvo en silencio durante un rato que a ambos les pareció una eternidad. Ella trató de comprender cuales serían las implicaciones de esas "mini vacaciones".

Castle podía estar preocupado por ella, pero ella tenía miedo de encontrarse embarcada en una situación que la hiciese sufrir… especialmente cuando muy en su interior, Kate reconocía que estaba profundamente enamorada de él…

Rick sonrió y alzó la ceja, indicándole que seguía esperando y ella pestañeó, tratando de evadir sus pensamientos.

-Me quedaré unos días… pero con dos condiciones, además de que seamos discretos en el precinto…

-Hecho…

-No quieres saber cuales son?

-Dime…

-La primera, me dejarás compartir los gastos y cocinar y hacer lo que me corresponde por estar compartiendo con ustedes…

-Ya hablaremos de eso…- le dijo él y ella achicó los ojos- qué hay de la segunda?

-Que nos quedaremos alguna noche en mi casa…- dijo y tosió con incomodidad cuando él sonrió sorprendido gratamente- no quiero dejar mi casa sola… y además, tanto tu madre como Alexis, tienen derecho a tener un día de descanso de mi…- dijo y miró hacia el suelo, sonrojada.

-Y además quieres estar a solas conmigo…- le dijo y sonrió seductor.

-Olvídalo…- dijo y lo golpeó en el brazo cariñosamente.

-Hecho, Kate… te quiero ver bien… haré lo que sea necesario para que así sea… incluyendo abrazarte para dormir si te hace sentir mejor…- dijo y sonrió juguetonamente.

-Gracias, C… Rick… realmente estoy impresionada por tu preocupación…

-Te hace sentir molesta?

-Al contrario, me siento halagada…- dijo ella.

-Bien… es la idea…- dijo él y ella sonrió- te llevaré a tu casa… tengo algunas compras que hacer y te pasaré a buscar, así te daré tiempo de preparar tus cosas y volveremos aquí…

-Me parece bien…- dijo ella y antes de salir, estiró sus brazos y lo abrazó con ternura- gracias por cuidarme…- le dijo con su mejilla apoyada en su hombro.

Rick rogó que ella no escuchara los latidos de su corazón que parecía salirse de su pecho. Como se le podía siquiera pasar por la cabeza que él no la cuidaría? Eso era imposible…

-Mejor nos vamos, porque sino nos quedaremos así abrazados hasta que Alexis vuelva…- dijo y sonrió, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, la cercanía de Kate y la forma en que ella se estaba abriendo a él, le hacían difícil concentrarse en otra cosa, y la ropa que ella vestía tampoco ayudaba demasiado.

* * *

><p>Rick dejó a Kate en su casa y se dirigió a hacer algunas compras, quería que ella disfrutara de su estadía en su casa, compró todo lo necesario para hacer sus platos preferidos, unas cuantas botellas de vino, aunque sabía que Kate quería olvidar ese tema del alcohol, él quería que ella aprendiera a disfrutar de una copa sin necesidad de emborracharse. Y por último, también compró flores, para adornar su casa, aunque también para ofrecérselas a ella…<p>

Kate suspiró feliz y volvió a ponderar lo que podría suceder en esa especie de aventura que estaba emprendiendo.

Pensó en los aspectos negativos… que ella no pudiera contener sus sentimientos y que él no los correspondiera… eso sería lo peor que podría pasar… o que quizás su relación se resintiera por la convivencia… eso quizás no sería tan bueno…

Pero también pensó en los aspectos positivos… no estaría sola, no sería fácil caer en el alcohol, estaría rodeada de una verdadera familia que la apreciaba y que ella también apreciaba, Rick la cuidaría y compartiría más cosas con él…

Kate sonrió mientras terminaba de guardar algo de ropa en su bolso. Evidentemente no se había equivocado…

* * *

><p>Un par de horas más tarde, Rick pasó a buscar a Kate y le regaló una flor de las que había comprado. Kate la aceptó con una sonrisa y se obligó a pensar que solo se trataba de un gesto caballeroso de él.<p>

Al llegar se encontraron con Martha, que la recibió sonriente.

-Martha…- dijo Kate con nerviosismo- Rick… tu hijo me invitó a quedarme unos días… y…- pero Martha la interrumpió con suavidad.

-Querida… eres bienvenida a nuestra casa… Alexis me contó que quizás te quedarías… y de mi parte solo hay felicidad… tú sabes que te quiero mucho…- dijo y la abrazó.

-Gracias Martha…- dijo Kate con sinceridad- estoy agradecida de su comprensión… Alexis ya volvió?

-Aún no…- dijo Martha- conoció a un chico… parece que Ashley está a punto de pasar a la historia…- dijo dramáticamente.

-Todo depende de lo que sea mejor para ella…- dijo Kate y miró a Rick que las observaba confundido.

-Ya conoció a otro chico?- dijo solamente y ambas mujeres rieron.

-Castle… tiene dieciocho años. Qué esperabas? Qué hiciera un duelo de cinco?

-No, bueno… pero… llegó a pensar que se mudaría con él hace menos de dos meses…

-Y tú te casaste dos veces… y sin embargo te divorciaste, querido…- dijo Martha y Kate sonrió.

Rick no dijo nada y tomó el bolso de Kate.

-Lo llevaré a mi habitación… que desde hoy será la tuya…- dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-De ninguna manera… te dije que no quería provocar alteraciones en la casa…

-Pero Kate… yo duermo muchas veces en mi estudio, o en el sillón… te aseguro que no notaré la diferencia…

-Estás mintiendo…- dijo ella con los ojos entornados.

-Mamá… dile…- dijo él y Martha, que se había distraído curioseando las bolsas que había traído él, los miró.

-No se de lo que hablan… pero si… tienes razón…- dijo Martha y Kate revoleó los ojos.

-Te diré lo que haremos… esta noche dormirás ahí… y mañana lo haré yo… nos turnaremos… te parece?

-Puede ser…- dijo Kate.

Rick sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación a guardar el bolso. Martha sonrió al verlo irse y miró a Kate sospechosamente.

-El solo… está preocupado por ti, Kate…- dijo la mujer, con la vista perdida en las escaleras.

-Lo se… y lo aprecio, Martha…

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde, comieron los tres juntos y luego de cenar, Martha se disculpó y los dejó para irse a dormir. Rick la miró con una sonrisa a Kate, con su codo apoyado sobre la mesa y ella se sintió un poco incómoda.<p>

-Estás cansada? Quieres ir a dormir?- le preguntó casi embelesado al contemplarla, tranquila, relajada y hasta feliz.

-Creo que podría tomarme un café contigo aquí, si no estás muy ocupado…- dijo ella con timidez.

-Ocupado? Para nada… estoy tratando de tomarme unos días de descanso de mi nueva novela… así que estoy disponible… quieres venir al estudio, quizás puedas encontrar algún libro que te interese…

-Esa es una buena idea…- dijo ella. Rick preparó los cafés y ella lo siguió a su estudio.

Kate pasó su dedo por los títulos de la biblioteca y cuando llegó a la colección de libros de él, sonrió.

-Creo que volveré a leer "Flowers for your grave", desde que te conocí que quería volver a leerlo…

-Volver a leerlo?- dijo él y alzó una ceja.

-Tú sabes que leí todos tus libros… no es que sea tu fan… es solo… me divierte leerlos…

-Ya veo…- dijo él y sonrió con placidez.

-Bien… digo… si fuera tu fan tampoco sería un problema…

-Por supuesto que no… solamente estarías mostrando un aspecto de tu vida que yo… "no conozco"- remarcó él.

-Así es…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Entonces…

-Entonces… creo que tenemos confianza… y puedo confesarlo… si soy tu fan…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Lo se… pero exactamente… a qué le llamas ser mi fan?

-Además de leer TODOS tus libros?

-Por supuesto…

-A… anotarme en la lista de espera cada vez que está por salir uno nuevo… a interesarme por las críticas de tus libros al punto de defenderte las pocas veces que te atacaron… y… -dijo y tragó saliva como si fuera difícil confesar lo que seguía- a hacer la fila un par de veces para conseguir tu firma en mi libro…

-Kate…- dijo él con la boca abierta, no podía creerlo.

-No digas nada, Rick estoy muy avergonzada…

-Pero… por qué? Si te gusta lo que escribo… me hace sentir halagado que hagas todo eso…

-Escucha… yo conocí tus libros luego de la muerte de mi madre… y siento que en algún punto, me ayudaron a salir adelante…

-No tienes idea de lo que eso significa para mi…- dijo él y tomó su mano con ternura, apretándola amorosamente mientras ambos se perdían uno en los ojos del otro.

-Yo… no se porque te estoy contando esto…- dijo ella y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza- creo que me iré a dormir…- le dijo y levantó el libro para que él supiera que se lo llevaba.

-Llévalo…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Gracias, Rick…- dijo ella y besó su mejilla con ternura, mirándolo de cerca por unos segundos, y luego giró sobre sus talones para irse.

-Buenas noches…- dijo él mirándola irse.

-Buenas noches…- dijo ella sin mirar hacia atrás… estaba demasiado avergonzada…

Rick suspiró mientras la escuchaba subir las escaleras. Estaba feliz de tenerla tan cerca. Sabía que podría ayudarla y también tendría la posibilidad de compartir cosas cotidianas con ella… esa era una ilusión que él tenía desde hacía mucho tiempo…

Y también se sintió feliz de que Kate fuera sincerándose con él, aunque fuera de a poco. La confesión de su fanatismo por él había sido una prueba clara de que ella estaba abriéndose con él y eso lo hacía profundamente feliz…

**Un poco de romance no vendría mal no? Pero todavía falta un poco... espero que les haya gustado. Y como siempre, me gustaría escuchar opiniones, siempre son útiles!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kate se despertó de golpe, su corazón latía apresuradamente. No sabía lo que sucedía, y de pronto se dio cuenta, estaba soñando…

Lo extraño era que no recordaba exactamente lo que había soñado, pero la sensación que tenía era de tristeza, miedo… impotencia…

No quiso pensar más… trató de girar y volverse a dormir y en ese instante, el aroma del perfume de Rick, impregnado en la almohada llegó hasta su nariz…

Kate suspiró, extrañándolo… se mordió el labio con impotencia y se levantó, acomodándose el pijama de seda color negro que llevaba puesto…

Salió de la habitación con la idea de tomar un vaso de agua… pero a quién engañaba? Iba a verlo a él, porque él la tranquilizaba… aunque no hablara, aunque estuviera dormido… solo el hecho de verlo la hacía sentir segura…

Kate llegó hasta donde estaba él, durmiendo en el sofá y se sentó a su lado, en el suelo. De inmediato comenzó a sentirse mejor y justo cuando se preguntaba si estaría mal quedarse, él abrió los ojos y la miró, en la oscuridad.

-Hey… tuviste pesadillas?- le dijo en voz baja.

-Mm-hm- asintió ella seria y sintiéndose culpable por molestarlo.

-Quieres quedarte aquí?- le dijo con cuidado, no quería que ella lo malinterpretara.

Kate no dijo nada, se levantó y se acomodó en el sillón, en el espacio que él le hizo a su lado. En el momento en que él la abrazó, amoldando su cuerpo al de ella, por detrás, Kate no pudo evitar suspirar y ambos sonrieron.

Rick apoyó su nariz en el cabello de ella, aspirando su aroma y cerró los ojos.

-Mejor?- le dijo mientras luchaba por mantenerse despierto.

-Si…- dijo ella y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Rick se despertó y la observó dormir unos instantes. La veía bien… y eso era lo único importante.<p>

Se movió un poco tratando de no despertarla y cuando pasaba por sobre ella, Kate abrió los ojos, y sonrió, sorprendida gratamente de encontrarlo sobre ella, que yacía boca arriba…

-Hey…- dijo él intentando que el deseo no ganara la batalla y lo hiciera cometer un error.

-Hey…- dijo ella dominándose para no tomarlo del cuello y besarlo hasta que se quedara sin aire.

-Yo… siento haberte despertado…- dijo con incomodidad pero sin moverse- iba a preparar el desayuno…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y se incorporó un poco, acortando la distancia entre las dos caras.

-Lo siento…- dijo y se puso de pie muy a su pesar- dormiste bien?

-Si…- dijo y se sonrojó- siento haberte molestado, Rick…- agregó y luego lo miró con intensidad.

-No te preocupes… mientras hayas podido descansar… por mi está bien…- dijo y ella se puso de pie y él no pudo evitar pasear sus ojos por el pijama negro antes de volver a mirarla.

-Es que… no solo te saqué la cama, sino que vine a incomodarte en el sillón…

-Kate…- dijo él y tomó su mano- no me molesta…

-Siento haberte invadido…- dijo mirando hacia abajo.

-No me importa que me invadas… quiero que estés bien… es todo…- dijo él y ella lo miró, perdiendo su mirada en la de él por un instante.

-Gracias…- dijo y besó su mejilla, deteniéndose un segundo como si el tiempo se hubiera pausado un momento.

Rick sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, listo para comenzar a cocinar.

-Iré a darme una ducha, te parece?

-Es tu casa…- le dijo él sonriente.

Kate comenzó a subir las escaleras y Rick la miró hacerlo, deleitado en la familiaridad con que ella se manejaba en su casa.

Y de pronto recordó que no había toallas en el baño. Sin dudas sería una incomodidad para ella no tenerlas a mano, así que como no había pasado nada de tiempo desde que ella había subido, decidió encargarse de dárselas.

Subió casi corriendo atrás de ella, con toallas limpias en la mano y cuando estaba por entrar al baño la vio de espaldas, quitándose la parte de arriba del pijama.

Rick contuvo el aliento, sabía que no debía estar espiándola, pero su deseo era más fuerte que su determinación. Sus ojos acariciaron su espalda desnuda por un momento y sintió que la boca se le secaba. Y justo cuando ella estaba a punto de quitarse la parte de abajo, se detuvo y habló.

-Fantaseando con una ducha caliente, Castle?- le dijo sin mirarlo y sonrió, imaginándose su cara de terror.

-Lo… lo siento, Kate…-dijo él y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sonrojó- yo venía a dejarte unas toallas, no pensé que estuvieras ya en el baño…

-Entra y déjalas ahí…- dijo sin moverse, y él no pudo discernir si era por incomodidad o para hacerlo sentir incómodo a él.

Rick entró cautelosamente y dejó las toallas, soñando con poder acercarse y acariciarla, aunque sabía que eso sería un error en ese momento.

-Lo siento… - volvió a repetir y ella sonrió cuando él salió del baño y cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde, Rick terminaba de preparar el desayuno y Kate bajó las escaleras ya vestida con su ropa de trabajo.<p>

-Tardé mucho?- dijo ella queriendo sobrellevar la situación incómoda de él de la mejor manera.

-No… llegaste justo a tiempo…- dijo él tratando de sonreír pero evitando mirarla.

-Rick…- dijo y se acercó a él, tratando de forzarlo a que la mirara.

-No, no… lo siento, Kate… la realidad es que mis intenciones eran buenas… hasta que…

-No te disculpes, Rick… es tu casa… y se que lo hiciste con buenas intenciones…

-Es que no…

-Qué me dirás? Qué no pudiste evitar mirarme? Me estaba quitando la ropa enfrente tuyo, Rick… que se suponía que debías hacer? Taparte los ojos?

-Quieres decir que lo entiendes?

-Lo entiendo…- dijo y acarició su cara con ternura- relájate y desayunemos… tenemos un largo día en el precinto.

Rick sonrió y luego de unos minutos sintió que el momento incómodo se iba pasando. Mientras desayunaban, hablando sobre el caso en el que deberían trabajar ese día, Alexis se levantó y bajó las escaleras, dispuesta a acompañarlos.

-Buenos días, Kate… papá…- dijo y saludó a ambos.

-Buenos días Alexis…- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y todos terminaron riéndose.

Alexis se sentó con ellos y cuando estaban por irse, comenzó a juntar las cosas.

-No se preocupen- dijo Alexis- yo me encargaré de limpiar todo esto… ustedes vayan a trabajar…- agregó sonriente.

-Gracias...- dijo Rick y le sonrió.

-Nada es totalmente gratis… - dijo la chica y los miró con la ceja alzada- el desafío de los lasers sigue en pie… espero que esta tarde tengan un rato para dedicarme…

-Será un placer estar en tu equipo, hija…- dijo él complacido.

-Quizás quieras estar con Kate, papá…- dijo Alexis y ambos se sonrojaron

-Soporto a tu papá todo el tiempo… estaría bien tenerlo en el bando contrario alguna vez…- dijo y lo miró sonriente- qué me dices?

-Tú y yo- dijo Alexis- contra Kate…

Rick miró a dos de las mujeres más importantes de su vida y sonrió. Haría lo que ellas quisieran, ya no importaba que fuera…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! Obviamente esto sigue! Gracias por los comentarios y opiniones, me sirven mucho!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Kate caminó en la penumbra de la casa de Rick, no quería que sus pasos resonaran en el suelo. Por suerte había decidido ponerse un par de zapatillas, no solo para no hacer ruido, sino para estar más cómoda…

Un ruido sordo proveniente de la sala la puso en alerta, era una tontería, pero sentía la adrenalina presente en cada movimiento… y estaba dispuesta a jugar de verdad…

Una sombra pasó delante suyo y Kate disparó, segura de que había atrapado a Rick… pero de inmediato escuchó un suspiro y reconoció la silueta de Alexis.

-Lo siento…- dijo Kate y la chica sonrió.

-No te preocupes… es solo un juego Kate.

Kate sonrió divertida y escuchó a Alexis volver a hablar.

-Papá… en donde quiera que estés… estás solo… me voy a dormir…- dijo la chica y Kate observó su silueta moverse con gracia hasta que llegó a la escalera.

-Ok, Rick… si quieres que dejemos esto para otro día, yo no tengo problemas…- dijo y escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas y luego, un haz de luz que le daba directamente en el pecho.

-Estás muerta, Kate…- dijo alzando la ceja con interés cuando ella achicó los ojos con rabia.

-Eso no es justo… te aprovechaste de la situación, Rick…

-Como tú te aprovechaste de la pobre criatura…

-Honestamente, creí que eras tú…- dijo Kate sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Lo que no quita que te haya ganado…

-No, no lo has hecho…- insistió Kate y él sonrió.

-Pensaré si te doy la revancha…- dijo Rick y ella trató de relajarse, realmente era tonto pelear con él por un juego.

-Tú no pensarás en nada…- dijo ella que no pudo evitar contestarle- me voy a dormir…- agregó y se dirigió al sofá.

-Escúchame Kate… sobre eso quería hablarte…- dijo y ella lo miró sin comprender.

-Dime que no empezaremos a discutir otra vez sobre quien toma el sofá…- dijo suspirando con cansancio.

-No quiero que tomes esto a mal… promételo…-dijo y esperó hasta que ella asintiera- te propongo ser tu compañero de habitación.

-Castle!- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Te pedí que no malinterpretaras… ayer te despertaste en mitad de la noche y viniste a buscarme… por qué no nos ahorramos eso? Si tienes pesadillas me tendrás al lado para confortarte… y si no es así… mi cama es grande… no tenemos que dormir pegados…- terminó y la vio pensativa.

-Pero qué pensará tu madre… y Alexis?

-Kate… somos adultos… y Alexis sabe que estás teniendo dificultades para dormir… y está de acuerdo con que ayude…- le dijo- y si quieres, podemos dormir con la puerta abierta…

-No quiero causarte problemas, Rick…

-Y yo quiero dormir contigo…- dijo y al ver la expresión atónita de ella, agregó- estaré más tranquilo sabiendo que podré ayudarte en caso de ser necesario… por favor… confía en mi Kate, yo no podría hacer nada para lastimarte…

Kate asintió brevemente y ambos se quitaron los equipos con los que habían estado jugando.

-Hagamos algo… yo juntaré todo esto… tú ve a cambiarte y yo iré luego…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Gracias…- le dijo antes de irse.

* * *

><p>Cuando Kate llegó a la habitación, sintió que sus manos temblaban. Estaba nerviosa, por un lado se sentía segura, sabiendo que compartiría la noche con él, pero por otro lado, quería evitar que las cosas se confundieran aún más…<p>

Se puso su pijama negro y se cepilló los dientes y el cabello antes de acostarse. Mientras trataba de serenarse, escuchó golpes en su puerta y la cara sonriente de Rick apareció. Vestía una remera color gris y un pantalón de seda negro…

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y él se acercó y se acostó a su lado, a prudente distancia, bajo las sábanas.

-Quieres leer algo o estás muy cansada?- le preguntó.

-Prefiero dormir…- le dijo y él asintió.

Rick apagó la luz y la escuchó acomodarse a su lado, apenas un poco más cerca de lo que estaban.

-Buenas noches, Kate…- le dijo.

-Mmm-hmm… buenas noches…-le dijo con voz adormilada.

Rick tardó un poco en dormirse. Quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera dormida antes. Y cuando escuchó su respiración profunda y relajada, cerró los ojos, tratando de percibir el aroma de su perfume, que tan cerca estaba de él…

* * *

><p>Un par de horas más tarde, Kate se despertó y suspiró tratando de conectar su mente. Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad pudo delinear el perfil de Rick, durmiendo plácidamente boca arriba, muy cerca de ella.<p>

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír al regocijarse con ese momento privado. Rick Castle estaba durmiendo a su lado, y ella lo estaba observando… apoyó su cabeza sobre su codo y sonrió cuando él hizo un gesto con la nariz…

Se quedó contemplándolo en silencio hasta que comenzó a sentir sueño. Lo pensó varias veces antes de acomodarse entre sus brazos, y decidió que si él estaba dormido, entonces no se daría cuenta de lo que ocurría…

Ni bien apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, suspiró sintiéndose a salvo, amada… y él pareció reaccionar y sentirla, porque acomodó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, y ella pensó que tendría un ataque cardíaco cuando lo escuchó hablar…

-Estás a salvo, Kate…- dijo entre dientes.

Kate se mordió el labio, insegura de contestarle, prefería hacerle creer que lo había abrazado dormida…

Y Rick sonrió con ternura, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que ella estaba despierta, conocía el ritmo de su respiración demasiado bien…

Luego de un rato de silencio, ella volvió a acomodarse en sus brazos y suspiró, deleitada en su calor y protección. Él besó su cabello y acarició suavemente su espalda.

Y así se quedaron dormidos… y durmieron durante varias horas, abrazados, casi sin moverse…

* * *

><p>Kate se despertó primero y cuando lo hizo sonrió con placidez. Sumergió su nariz en el pecho de él, deleitándose con su aroma mientras entrelazaba sus piernas con las de él, intentando sentirse más cerca de él, si eso fuera posible.<p>

Cuando Rick abrió los ojos, sintió como su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la cercanía de ella y jadeó, dándole a entender que ya estaba despierto.

-Hey…- dijo ella con timidez, pero sin apartarse de él.

-Buenos días, Kate…- dijo él haciendo control mental para no dejarse llevar por sus emociones.

-Dormiste bien?- dijo ella mirándolo de cerca.

-Perfecto…- dijo él y sonrió- y tú?

-Increíble…- dijo imitando su sonrisa- no sentí frío, ni miedo, ni tuve pesadillas…

-Creo que soy el compañero perfecto…- dijo él y ella lo golpeó afectuosamente en el hombro- hablo en serio…

-Es cierto, lo eres…- dijo ella y él juró que ella se había sonrojado.

-Quieres desayunar?- dijo tratando de moverse.

-Sería mucho pedir…- dijo y se mordió el labio con incertidumbre- que nos quedáramos un rato en la cama?- dijo y lo miró con una expresión indescifrable…

-Eso…- dijo él nervioso- eso depende de lo que quieras hacer…

-Solo descansar un poco más…- dijo ella y alzó la ceja esperando su respuesta.

-Si quieres puedes dormir un rato más mientras yo preparo el desayuno…

-Y si solo… - dijo deslizando un dedo por el pecho de él, lentamente- quisiera que me abraces?

-Lo haría… sin dudarlo…- dijo y la apretó en sus brazos.

-Esto…- dijo ella y separó su cara para mirarlo a los ojos de cerca- esto no está mal, verdad?

-Si te refieres a si esto tiene algo de malo… no… para nada… mientras tengamos en claro que se trata de afecto sincero, de algo que tú necesitas y yo puedo ofrecerte, está bien…

-Bien…- dijo y lo abrazó, por primera vez sin fingir algo que no era…

Se pasaron casi una hora hablando de cosas sin importancia mientras continuaban abrazados y en un momento, ella miró el reloj y bufó, intentando calmar su frustración.

-Creo que deberíamos levantarnos, verdad?

-Mmm… si… quizás podremos ver una película esta noche y continuar con esto… esto que hacemos…

-Es que… esta noche planeaba dormir en mi cama…

-Podemos ver la película en tu casa… y yo puedo utilizar tu sofá luego…

-Me gusta la idea…- dijo y le sonrió.

Rick suspiró mientras se levantaba, siempre había supuesto que tener una relación romántica con Kate lo haría feliz, pero sin embargo, no teniéndola completamente, se sentía muy feliz…

Desayunaron juntos y luego fueron a trabajar cada uno por su lado. Tuvieron un día complicado, uno de esos en los que la guerra de nervios está siempre presente. Los testigos no colaboran, todos los sospechosos parecen culpables y de pronto, todas las coartadas se verifican y ellos se quedan sin nada…

* * *

><p>Cuando estaban por irse, Rick la observó, estaba nerviosa, afectada por el caso. Trató de pensar en algo que le sirviera para suavizar su estado de ánimo. Se acercó a ella en silencio y le habló al oído.<p>

-Ya elegiste la película?- dijo con tono tierno, y ella se dio cuenta de sus intenciones.

-Lo siento… no he podido…

-No hay problema, tal vez podemos buscar algo en la televisión…

-Está bien…- dijo y sonrió, se sentía reconfortada por él, como siempre…

Cuando Kate tomó su abrigo y su cartera para dirigirse al ascensor, ponderó, mientras caminaba a su lado en silencio, si ya no era hora de dar el próximo paso en su lenta y complicada relación…

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre, no me maten! Quiero saber lo que piensan! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

El sonido de la televisión era fuerte y también lo era el de los truenos afuera… pero Kate no escuchaba nada. Solo podía ser consciente de Rick, sus brazos sosteniéndola abrigada, segura, amada…

El se esforzaba por seguir el hilo de la película, pero la realidad era que también estaba enfocado en ese nuevo placer que habían descubierto juntos.

-Sabes qué?- dijo ella y sonrió al encontrarse sus ojos con los de él- deberíamos haber hecho esto antes…-dijo y él la apretó un poco en sus brazos.

-Quizás… pero que bueno que lo hacemos ahora…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Es cierto…- dijo distrayéndose con una imagen en la televisión.

-Eso significa que estás bien?

-Por supuesto…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Continuaron en silencio un rato más.

-Dime… Rick… qué piensas que sigue para nosotros?- dijo ella pensativa.

-Qué sigue? No lo se… yo se que estamos bien así y si te refieres a lo que espero… como todo ser humano, espero ser feliz… es todo…

-Y esa felicidad…- intentó ella y se mordió el labio, insegura de si debía seguir hablando- esa felicidad… me incluye a mi?

-Cómo se te ocurre pensar que no?- dijo él con una mezcla de asombro y confusión.

-No se… hablas de la felicidad… y esa es una palabra muy grande…

-Y si dijera… amor?- intentó él y la vio sonrojarse.

-Esa también me gusta… - y miró hacia otro lado.

-Kate… el hecho de que nos abracemos con ternura… que durmamos y despertemos juntos… que prácticamente estemos viviendo juntos… que compartamos todas las cosas cotidianas que comparte cualquier pareja no me pasa desapercibido… solo te estoy dando espacio…

-Rick…

-Espera… no voy a presionarte… nunca fue mi intención… lo que quiero decir es que… que espero que podamos llegar a algo juntos… porque yo tengo sentimientos muy profundos por ti… y valoro cada paso que damos en dirección a ser más que compañeros, más que amigos… entiendes?

-Yo también…- dijo ella y volvió a sonrojarse.

-Tú también qué?- Rick sabía a qué se refería ella pero quería escucharla.

-Yo también tengo sentimientos por ti… y valoro cada paso…

-Bien…- dijo él y besó su frente con ternura.

Kate cerró los ojos cuando sintió los labios de él en su frente, cálidos, tiernos… y cuando los abrió, sintió la intensidad de sus ojos en los de ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte y rápido que temió que él lo escuchara.

Kate entreabrió sus labios como si con eso expresara su deseo de besarlo. Pero él no se movió.

-Quieres un poco más de vino?- dijo él casi sin poder respirar.

-No…- jadeó ella.

-Porque si quieres puedo…- dijo él y ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shhh…- dijo ella y rozó suavemente sus labios con los de él y lo escuchó suspirar.

Rick no supo que hacer, se moría de deseos de tomar el control y besarla hasta cansarse, pero el solo hecho de que ella lo estuviera besando así o como fuera, era un avance importante… porque ella había tomado la iniciativa…

Kate separó su boca de la de él y sonrió con timidez. Rick le devolvió la sonrisa y ella pensó que su corazón estallaría.

-Estás bien?- le preguntó él con suavidad.

-Si… muy bien…- dijo ella un poco agitada- y tú?

-Sin saber como hago para controlarme… pero bien…- dijo y sonrió.

-Quizás no hace falta que te controles… quizás podrías arriesgarte… - le dijo ella y entreabrió otra vez sus labios, esperándolo.

-Oh, Kate…- dijo él y no pudo controlarse más, sus labios colapsaron contra los de ella. Kate se quedó sin aire de inmediato, pero la sensación que sentía en todo su cuerpo era tan placentera, tan distinta, tan nueva que sintió que si tenía que morirse en ese momento, no se arrepentiría…

Rick la acercó más a su cuerpo y Kate terminó sentada en sobre las piernas de él, mientras le permitía el acceso a su boca.

El beso comenzó siendo intenso, y no perdió la intensidad, solo fue cambiando de matices… a veces se tornaba tierno, otra veces urgente. Y ambos estaban maravillados de la forma en que se complementaban en ese plano, aún desconocido para ellos.

Y cuando la necesidad de oxígeno les impidió seguir adelante, él se separó de ella, pero se mantuvo cerca, casi rozando sus labios, temiendo que si se alejaba mucho las cosas pudieran desvanecerse, como si nunca hubiesen existido…

-Rick…- jadeó ella y él sintió una punzada de excitación al escuchar ese tono de voz que sin duda había sido motivado por sus besos- no volvamos para atrás… pero vayamos despacio…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Iremos a tu ritmo…- le dijo y sonrió él rozando su nariz con la de ella.

Kate se inclinó y volvió a besarlo durante un par de minutos antes de ponerse de pie, sonriendo.

-Qué?- le dijo cuando advirtió que él la miraba con los ojos perdidos, cargados de sensaciones nuevas.

-Cuando me dejaste dormir contigo… cuando me dejaste abrazarte, sentí que era feliz, Kate… pero ahora que pude besarte… ahora siento que no podré dejar de hacerlo…

-No tienes que dejar de hacerlo…- dijo ella y sonrió cuando él la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella hasta que la tuvo otra vez sentada sobre sus piernas…

-Bien…- dijo él y siguió besándola durante un buen rato y ella no hizo nada para impedírselo.

* * *

><p>Tiempo después, y muy a su pesar, Rick la dejó levantarse y ella sonrió cuando él la sostuvo del brazo.<p>

-Y si tienes pesadillas que harás?- le dijo él alzando la ceja con interés.

-No creo que las tenga…- dijo ella y sonrió ante la cara de frustración de él.

-Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque soñaré contigo… - dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Dios! Necesito una ducha- dijo él y Kate lanzó una carcajada.

-Buenas noches, Rick…- le dijo y giró para irse.

-Buenas noches, hermosa…- le dijo y se puso de pie.

-Qué haces?- le preguntó cuando él la tomó de la cintura, impidiéndole seguir caminando.

-Uno más?- le pidió y ella giró en redondo y lo besó lánguidamente, tanto que pensó que no podría controlarse cuando él la elevó en el aire, su cuerpo pegado al de él y Kate pudo apreciar la reacción de él a sus caricias.

Cuando el beso terminó, Kate hizo el intento de irse y él se lo impidió.

-Ahora qué?- dijo Kate intentando sonar irritada, pero estaba divertida.

-Te puedo acompañar hasta tu cuarto?- le dijo con voz resignada.

-Hasta la puerta… y luego te vuelves al sillón…- dijo ella y él levantó la mano solemnemente.

Rick la tomó de la cintura y caminaron los pocos pasos que quedaban hasta la habitación de ella en silencio. Al llegar a la puerta, él se inclinó sobre ella y la besó dulcemente. Ella le permitió un momento más de deleite y él la abrazó mientras acariciaba su espalda,

Y luego volvió a besarla, intensamente, y cuando Kate quiso acordar, su espalda chocaba contra la pared, y él la acariciaba urgentemente.

Kate se permitió un poco de pasión y lo dejó hacer durante un momento, pero luego se separó y sonrió ante la cara de desesperación de él y alzó la ceja.

-Hasta mañana, Rick…- le dijo y lanzó una carcajada cuando lo escuchó suspirar con frustración.

Kate no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Si necesitas algo… estaré aquí afuera…-dijo en voz alta y suspiró.

-Lo se… gracias…

-Y si te dan ganas de besarme y acariciarme… también estaré aquí afuera…- agregó y la escuchó reir.

-Está bien…- dijo ella y él notó su tono risueño.

-Y si a mi me dan ganas de besarte y acariciarte?

-No necesito recordarte que duermo con mi arma, verdad?- le dijo ella y él sacudió la cabeza.

Kate se recostó en su cama y suspiró cerrando los ojos mientras acariciaba sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos…

Un paso más… y aún seguía con vida… no era tan difícil después de todo…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que lo estén disfrutando tanto como yo! Espero sus opiniones!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando Kate abrió los ojos esa mañana, no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Y el primer pensamiento que tuvo fue sobre él. Él y esos ojos increíbles… y esos besos… esos besos que por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, le habían traído dulces sueños…

Suspiró, se desperezó, sonrió… y así como estaba vestida, con un camisolín corto de seda color natural, salió de su habitación dispuesta a encontrarlo.

Cuando pasó por el sillón y no lo vio ahí, se sobresaltó. Pero el sobresalto no duró mucho porque sintió sus brazos tomándola de la cintura, por detrás y luego su boca, besando suavemente sus hombros…

-Buenos días, preciosa…- le dijo él con sus labios aún rozando sus hombros.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, aún sorprendida gratamente.

-Cómo dormiste?

-Por primera vez en muchos días… perfecto…- dijo ella y sonrió cuando sintió las manos de él acariciando suavemente sus caderas, impidiéndole moverse demasiado.

-Eso me hace muy feliz- dijo él, sus labios desplazándose a su cuello, pero en forma suave, casi imperceptible.

Kate volvió a cerrar los ojos, sus cinco sentidos focalizados en él y sus caricias… quiso decir algo, pero no supo qué…

-Quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?- le ofreció él soltándola para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Kate se imaginó contestándole que lo único que quería era a él y sacudió la cabeza. Y luego sonrió, consciente de que él se había dado cuenta en qué pensaba…

-Si quieres puedo preparar algo yo…- dijo y él sonrió.

-Como quieras… a mi me gusta atenderte… tratarte como a una reina…- dijo él y ella sonrió, besando la punta de su nariz tan naturalmente que ambos sintieron que era un gesto habitual.

-Entonces prepara algo, yo iré a ducharme… si?- dijo ella y batió sus pestañas cuando él la miró con intensidad, y ambos supieron lo que él estaba imaginando.

-No hay posibilidad de que te acompañe, no?- dijo él con cara de inocente.

-Castle!- le dijo en tono de advertencia y él la apretó contra su cuerpo, posesivamente.

-Creo que estás abusando de tu poder sobre mí, detective…- le dijo en el oído y ella rió- un día de estos cuando estés duchándote voy a entrar y…- dijo y se detuvo, no estaba seguro de cómo tomaría ella ese comentario.

-Y qué?- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos con insistencia.

-Y voy a cumplir todas mis fantasías… y también las tuyas…- dijo desplazando las manos y acariciando intensamente los costados de su cuerpo.

-Y quien te dijo que yo tengo fantasías con eso? – dijo ella alzando la ceja, desafiándolo.

Rick sonrió y acercó sus labios a los de ella, incitándola a besarlo.

-La forma en que reaccionas cuando estoy cerca... – dijo y ella se separó un poco, dándole a entender que tenía razón.

-Será mejor que me vaya a duchar…- dijo ella y lo miró por sobre su hombro, solo para encontrarlo, como esperaba, mirándola sin reprimirse.

-Kate…- dijo y ella giró en redondo y lo miró- no hace falta que lleves tu arma al baño… me comportaré como corresponde…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde, luego de haber desayunado, Rick y Kate se sentaron en el sofá abrazados…<p>

-Creo que deberíamos pensar en ir a trabajar…- dijo ella con pesar.

-Mmmhmm…- dijo él mientras besaba distraídamente su hombro.

-En el trabajo… me gustaría que nos controlemos, Rick… será posible?

-Será difícil… pero lo intentaré… eso no significa que pueda lograrlo…- dijo y sonrió.

-Mas te vale que lo logres…- le advirtió ella y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Esta noche dormimos en casa?- quiso saber él.

-Te parece? Quiero decir… te parece que siga pasando noches en tu casa?

-Por mi puedes mudarte… estaría feliz de tenerte para siempre en casa…- dijo él con honestidad.

-Me refiero a que el motivo por el cual me quedaba en tu casa ya no existe…

-Que no te haya pasado anoche no significa que no pasará otra vez… ojalá sea así… pero no puedes estar segura…

-Si…- dijo ella y suspiró.

-Entonces? Vienes a casa esta noche o prefieres que yo me quede otra vez aquí?

-No lo se…

-Ven a casa… creo que será más fácil no saltar sobre ti si están Alexis y mi madre…- dijo él con sinceridad y ella rió.

-Está bien…

-Me dejarás dormir contigo?- le preguntó.

-No lo se, Rick… creo que ya traspasamos un límite y dormir juntos ahora supone otro tipo de intimidad… no te parece?

-Yo puedo abrazarte y protegerte… y aguantar las ganas de acariciarte… lo he hecho todo este tiempo, Kate… porqué no lo haría ahora?

-Porque ahora que avanzamos otro nivel… no necesitarías tener que cuidarte tanto… no lo se… es difícil…

-Bueno… no te preocupes, lo resolveremos… como todo…- le dijo y besó sus labios mientras ella lo abrazaba.

Se quedaron así un rato, y luego decidieron que era momento de irse a trabajar.

* * *

><p>El día fue largo y pesado. No se vieron demasiado porque estuvieron haciendo tareas diferentes, pero cada tanto, cuando se cruzaban, él la miraba dándole a entender que la extrañaba y ella recibía el mensaje, y por su gesto, él se daba cuenta de que era recíproco.<p>

El volvió primero a su casa, y decidió darse un baño antes de preparar algo de comer. Ella llegó más tarde y cuando lo hizo, se encontró con Alexis que le sonrió alegre.

-Cómo estás Kate?- dijo la chica- papá me dijo que había sido un día duro…

-Si… así es, Alexis…- dijo Kate y suspiró.

-Bueno… entonces te dejo para que puedas relajarte… papá está tomando un baño… me dijo que en seguida estará contigo…- le dijo y para su sorpresa, besó su mejilla, antes de irse.

Kate se quedó mirando la puerta un momento y luego sonrió. Alexis era una buena chica… y le alegraba llevarse bien con ella.

Dejó su abrigo y su cartera y meditó un instante, tenía tantas ganas de verlo que quería correr, entrar al baño y abrazarlo… pero decidió respetarlo y lo esperó. Se sentó en el sillón, se quitó los zapatos y trató de relajarse.

Al rato sintió el aroma de su perfume y cuando miró hacia las escaleras, lo vio bajar con su bata puesta y una sonrisa.

Corrió a abrazarlo y él la apretó entre sus brazos.

-Dios!- dijo ella con la cara perdida en su pecho- el día fue interminable… no veía la hora de…- dijo y se interrumpió, consciente de que quizás estaba hablando de mas.

-Yo también me moría por abrazarte, Kate…- dijo él separando su cara para poder mirarla a los ojos.

-Rick…- dijo ella.

-Está bien que puedas expresarlo… - dijo él.

-Me moría de ganas de abrazarte…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Bien…- dijo y besó sus labios con ternura- yo también…- dijo él.

Kate lo abrazó y suspiró de felicidad… otro paso… había podido reconocer que lo extrañaba, y no era una pavada… ahora le quedaba afrontar un duro reto… él quería dormir con ella… pero ella sabía que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a sus caricias de manera lógica… y aunque él le jurara que no haría nada que pudiera incomodarla, ella tenía miedo de sus propias reacciones…

* * *

><p><strong>Avanzando lentamente, sin retroceder... así es como tiene que ser! Espero que les siga interesando! Gracias por leerlo!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Con mi inspiración renovada por unos días de vacaciones les dejo este nuevo capítulo de Rick y Kate... espero que les guste!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 10**

La hora de ir a dormir llegó y Kate se tensó un poco. No quería cometer errores, y era tentador tenerlo tan cerca…

-Tienes sueño?- le preguntó él cuando terminaron de tomar el café.

-Creo que si…- dijo ella y lo miró nerviosa.

-Relájate Kate… si te resulta incómodo que durmamos juntos no lo haremos…- dijo él y sonrió.

-No te enojas conmigo?

-Al contrario, te comprendo… aunque yo piense que es normal que durmamos abrazados… pero te respeto, Kate…- dijo y besó su frente con cariño.

-Me quedaré aquí entonces…- le dijo ella con resolución.

-Seguro?- dijo él con incertidumbre.

-Seguro…- dijo y sonrió.

-Está bien… buenas noches, hermosa…- dijo y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Buenas noches, Rick…- dijo ella y sonrió, mientras lo miraba irse.

Kate se acomodó bajo la manta que ya formaba parte del mobiliario del living y suspiró. Una sonrisa se le escapó al recordar cuanto había avanzado en su relación con Rick. Realmente, él la cuidaba tanto que a veces sentía que nada podía pasarle. Y encima la esperaba, y la esperaría todo lo que fuera necesario… porque era él… el hombre con el que ella siempre había soñado…

Cerró los ojos y se durmió como hacía varias noches, ya… con el recuerdo de él, de su sonrisa y de sus besos…

Durante gran parte de la noche, durmió con placidez. Estaba un poco incómoda pero se sentía segura… y abrigada…

Pero cuando eran aproximadamente las 4 AM, se despertó sobresaltada, no recordaba haber tenido una pesadilla, pero la sensación era similar… respiró hondo para tratar de apaciguar su corazón y su cabeza.

Volvió a pensar en Rick… cerró los ojos y trató de volver a dormirse y un par de segundos más tarde, lo escuchó hablarle…

-Kate… estás bien?- le dijo un Rick con el cabello alborotado, vestido con un pijama de seda…

-Si… creo… me desperté con una sensación rara… pero estoy tratando de sobrellevarlo…

-Quieres que me quede?- le preguntó él y ella sintió que el corazón le estallaba de ternura.

No dijo nada, solo se movió un poco haciéndole lugar y él la abrazó mientras besaba su cabello.

Se quedaron dormidos en seguida… y al día siguiente, fueron despertados por una tos incómoda.

Alexis los estaba mirando. Kate abrió los ojos y se encontró abrazada a Rick, las piernas de ambos entrelazadas con tanta naturalidad que parecía que siempre habían compartido la cama.

Kate quiso abrir la boca para explicar y miró hacia el costado, Rick frotaba sus ojos y trataba de despertarse también.

Sin embargo, para la sorpresa de ambos, Alexis sonrió.

-Buenos días, Kate… papi…- dijo con una reverencia- tal vez quieran desayunar… tengo todo listo…

-Buenos días… cómo no te escuché bajar?- dijo Rick en su primer intento esa mañana.

-Estabas ocupado durmiendo, abrazado a Kate…- dijo y él sonrió y miró a Kate con tanto amor que Alexis tuvo que sofocar un suspiro.

-Buenos días…- dijo sonriente y ella le devolvió la sonrisa- Alexis… por qué no te fijas si ya llegó el diario?- le dijo y la chica achicó los ojos con suspicacia, sin embargo giró en redondo, acercándose a la puerta y Rick aprovechó para besar a Kate en los labios.

Alexis esperó un tiempo prudencial y luego los vio aparecer, tomados de la mano y sonrió.

-Veo que hemos avanzado… me alegra por ustedes…- dijo y se acercó, abrazó a su padre y luego a Kate que se quedó por un momento congelada, sin saber que hacer… pero luego la abrazó un poco y Alexis se separó sonriente.

-Bueno… algo hemos avanzado…- dijo Kate y se sonrojó. Rick la tomó de los hombros por detrás, masajeando suavemente sus hombros.

-Qué preparaste? Huele increíble…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

Se sentaron a desayunar juntos y Alexis les contó de sus planes para la universidad. Kate la escuchó con atención y Alexis se dio cuenta de que se sentía muy cerca de Kate… incluso más de lo que hubiera pensado, solo por ser la mujer de la que su padre estaba enamorado…

Rick las contempló interactuando y se maravilló de que se llevaran tan bien. Sabía que las dos mujeres de su vida tenían un carácter fuerte y deseaba que se entendieran, pero esto estaba muy por encima de sus planes…

Un rato más tarde, Alexis los dejó terminando de desayunar y se fue a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaba.

Rick tomó las manos de Kate y las besó con cariño…

-Estaba pensando… qué tal si salimos a navegar este fin de semana?- dijo y alzó la ceja con intención.

-Navegar?- dijo pensativa.

-Me imagino que lo habrás hecho… alguna vez…

-No realmente… quiero decir… mi mayor acercamiento a la navegación fue un ferry hasta la isla Ellis en un procedimiento…

-Esto no tiene nada que ver… iremos hasta un puerto que hay cerca de los Hamptons… ahí tengo un amigo que tiene un hermoso velero… te gustará…

-Pasaremos la noche ahí?- preguntó Kate con curiosidad.

-No… si no estamos muy cansados volveremos… sino, podríamos quedarnos en mi casa en los Hamptons…

-Los dos solos?- preguntó Kate.

-Por qué no? Tienes miedo? Quiero decir… hemos pasado la noche juntos varias veces… y anoche estuvimos en tu casa…

-Si… es cierto… - dijo ella pensativa y sintió una sensación de excitación ante la idea de finalmente conocer la famosa casa de los Hamptons de Rick…

-Qué me dices?

-Vamos… entonces…- dijo ella y sonrió al ver la expresión de felicidad en la cara de él…

-Bien…- dijo y Kate observó como la mente de él trabajaba planeando la salida…

-Pero ahora nos vamos a trabajar… tengo un montón de papeleo por delante, antes de siquiera considerar la idea de irme…- dijo con fastidio y cuando se levantó de la silla, él la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Te dije que me hace muy feliz que podamos compartir esto?- le dijo mirándola de cerca, sus ojos casi vidriosos, acariciándola.

-No con palabras… pero descuida… lo tengo en claro…- dijo ella.

-Qué bien…- dijo él y jugó con sus labios, tanteándola queriendo descubrir sus reacciones, todo era tan nuevo entre ellos que Rick se sorprendía cada instante de que ella reaccionara ante el más mínimo detalle con él, como si toda la vida hubiera estado esperando ese momento.

Kate lo dejó jugar un momento, disfrutando de su cercanía y de eso que estaban compartiendo con mayor libertad esos días… pero como él persistía en sus juegos y no la besaba, Kate terminó por adueñarse de su boca, y lo besó intensamente.

Luego de unos minutos ella separó su boca de la de él y sonrió. No podía sentirse más feliz…

* * *

><p><strong>Se viene un fin de semana romántico en los Hamptons? Me parece que si! Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

El sábado por la mañana, Kate se despertó ante los golpes insistentes de Rick en la puerta de su cuarto. Habían dormido separados y ella había pasado una buena noche, aunque lo hubiera extrañado horrores…

Aún frotándose los ojos, Kate abrió la puerta y se encontró a un Rick sonriente.

-Dijeron que probablemente llueva, pero tengo confianza en que podremos navegar al menos unas horas… ven, desayunaremos de camino al puerto…

-Pero Rick… son las siete de la mañana…- dijo ella todavía dormida.

-Mejor… así tendremos más tiempo…- dijo él exaltado.

Kate se dio una ducha rápida y cuando entró en la cocina con su bolso preparado, Alexis la miró y sonrió.

-Adónde van tan temprano?- dijo con curiosidad.

-Iremos a navegar… - dijo Rick y a la chica se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Qué lindo! Puedo…- comenzó a decir y fue tal la mirada asesina que le arrojó Rick, que se arrepintió- esperarlos esta noche con la comida lista, si quieren- dijo sobre la marcha y Kate sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Alexis… estaremos bien… además…- dijo y se interrumpió, no estaba segura de que su padre quisiera compartir el resto de sus planes…

-No estamos seguros de volver esta noche… depende de nuestro cansancio, quizás nos quedaremos en los Hamptons…- dijo Rick y miró de costado a Kate.

-Me parece bien… no hace falta volver manejando si tienen donde quedarse…- dijo la chica.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, ya estaban en el auto camino al puerto. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que hicieron lo posible, al llegar, una nube oscura y amenazante se cernía sobre ellos.<p>

Rick la dejó esperando en el auto y fue a encontrarse con su amigo Mike, pero volvió desanimado, y Kate no pudo evitar sentir ternura al poder, sin saber exactamente la respuesta del hombre, ser capaz de palpar su decepción.

-Mike dice que está peligroso para salir a navegar… sobre todo para mi que no tengo tanta experiencia, lo siento, Kate… no quería fallarte…- le dijo él y bajó la vista, con una mezcla de melancolía y tristeza.

-Rick… la verdad es que me gustaba la idea de navegar… pero sabes que no estoy aquí por eso solamente… verdad?

-Ah no?- dijo él y alzó la ceja con interés.

-No… la realidad es que vine porque me dijeron que aquí se come excelentemente bien y por la compañía… - dijo y sonrió.

-Bueno… podemos comer algo aquí, si quieres y después volver a casa…- dijo él y ella sonrió. No sabía por qué él de pronto se había puesto nervioso con el hecho de pasar la noche en la playa. Pero no pensaba contradecirlo.

Rick la llevó a un modesto lugar en el puerto. La comida era riquísima y Kate, que era fanática de la langosta y los mariscos, comió hasta que estuvo satisfecha.

-Dios! En mi vida había comido algo tan rico!- le dijo mientras caminaban otra vez hacia el auto.

-Me alegra que te gustara… la verdad es que siempre me agradó este lugar, pero no tenía idea de que te gustara tanto esta comida…

-Me fascina… y supongo que tiene que ver con que no tengo tanta oportunidad de comerla… - dijo y sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo él con nerviosismo y miró la hora. Las dos de la tarde. Era demasiado temprano para inventar la excusa de que se había hecho tarde.

Kate se subió al auto y sonrió. Sabía lo que él estaba pensando y le divertía la idea de que no tuviera otra excusa que confesarle que quería estar con ella ahí, a solas…

-Volvemos a casa entonces?- dijo él con cara de resignación y ella alzó la ceja.

-Te diré que haremos, Rick… quizás te guste mi idea…- le dijo y vio como a él se le iluminaba la cara.

-Dime…

-Qué tal si me llevas a conocer tu casa en los Hamptons? Estamos cerca, verdad? Y podemos descansar un rato ahí… y si tenemos ganas, volvemos a casa más tarde, o mañana… te parece?- le dijo y sintió como él se relajaba un poco en el asiento.

-Tú quieres conocer mi casa?- le preguntó.

-Por supuesto…- le dijo- desde que me mostraste la vista desde el patio, me dio curiosidad…- dijo sonriendo.

-Qué bien! Así no habremos desperdiciado el viaje…- dijo y sonrió.

* * *

><p>Rick condujo los pocos kilómetros que quedaban hasta su casa y cuando llegaron, Kate se quedó impactada con la sencillez y el buen gusto de la decoración y la construcción…<p>

Kate bajó su bolso y se quedó perpleja ante el gran ventanal de vidrio que daba directamente al mar, la playa de arena clara, casi desierta. Rick abrió el ventanal y ella salió y se apoyó en la baranda de afuera, aspirando el aroma tan característico del agua salada.

Kate cerró los ojos y sonrió cuando sintió las manos de él en sus antebrazos, por detrás, acariciándola suavemente, compartiendo con ella la belleza del paisaje. Rick se acercó aún más y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de ella, apretándola contra su cuerpo y la escuchó suspirar.

Se quedaron un rato así, observando el paisaje, en silencio. Rick se moría de ganas de besarla, de acariciarla, pero no quería parecer ansioso.

-Quieres meterte en el mar?- le preguntó él, hablándole al oído con suavidad.

-No, pero iré a ponerme el traje de baño,… tomaré un poco de sol…- dijo ella y cuando giró para irse, besó sus labios suavemente.

Rick se quitó la remera que llevaba puesta y se preparó para el agua. Llevaba la malla puesta, así que no tenía que cambiarse.

Y cuando entró y se dirigió a buscar unas toallas limpias, la encontró saliendo de la habitación. Trató de fingir naturalidad pero no pudo. Sus ojos la acariciaron varias veces antes de mirarla a los ojos. Cuando lo hizo, ella sonrió con una mezcla de timidez y seducción.

-Dios!- dijo él casi sin aire- definitivamente el púrpura es tu color…- le dijo y ella apretó los labios con nerviosismo- nunca me imaginé que tus piernas eran tan largas…- agregó él.

-Pues… si… largas y demasiado flacas…- dijo ella y se ruborizó.

-Increíblemente largas y perfectas… - le dijo él.

-Gracias…- dijo y ahora fue el turno de ella de pasear sus ojos por el torso de él.

-Vamos?.- le dijo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, y salieron a caminar por la arena hacia la orilla.

Apenas se mojaron los pies pero el agua estaba demasiado fría, Rick la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-Me hace muy feliz poder estar aquí contigo…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos luego de un rato.

-A mi también…- le dijo ella sonriente y Rick acomodó las toallas para que ella se acostara a tomar sol.

Se relajaron bajo el sol durante un buen rato y cada tanto, Rick acariciaba su cara y la besaba con ternura.

Cuando llegó el momento del atardecer y como comenzaba a hacer frío, Rick la abrazó durante un largo rato mientras ella sonreía y charlaban de cosas intrascendentes…

Pero llegó el momento en que necesitaron entrar y él la tomó de la mano hasta que llegaron y se acomodaron en el sofá, frente al ventanal un rato más…

-Quieres que salgamos a comer o prefieres volver a casa?- le preguntó él mientras perdía su nariz en su cabello, testeando el olor del sol, la sal y las cerezas que había aprendido a amar…

Ella no le contestó, solo lo miró a los ojos un rato, y él supo que ponderaba posibilidades…

-Por qué no cocinamos algo y nos quedamos aquí?.- le dijo y él sintió un poco de nerviosismo, acaso Kate le planteaba directamente que se quería quedar ahí con él? A solas?

-Cocinarás para mi?- dijo él y sonrió.

-Por supuesto… veamos que tienes y qué puedo inventar…- dijo y se levantó.

Rick la tomó de la mano y le impidió alejarse. Ella lo miró con ternura y se agachó, besando sus labios. Rick la dejó ir y sus ojos la acariciaron hasta que ella tomó la remera de él y se la puso arriba del traje de baño.

Rick sintió que su corazón se aceleraba cuando observó la prenda que apenas tapaba el traje de baño y se preguntó si ella sabía lo que hacía con él.

Kate se movió con tranquilidad en la cocina y preparó unas pastas con salsa. Rick destapó una botella de vino y se sentaron a comer en el sofá, relajados. Rick comenzó a hacer bromas y Kate se distendió riendo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Rick volvió a abrazarla y siguieron charlando, ambos tenían la sensación de que todo era demasiado perfecto y no querían que fuera estropeado.

-La verdad es que estoy feliz de haberme animado a venir contigo aquí… - le dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Lo se… yo también…- dijo él.

-Y el lugar es increíble… perfecto… nunca me lo imaginé así…

-Y no sabes lo que son los amaneceres… realmente maravillosos, deberías…- dijo y se interrumpió, inseguro de lo que ella podría pensar.

-Lo se… quizás podríamos despertarnos temprano mañana y contemplarlo juntos… - dijo ella y vio una chispa en los ojos de él que la hizo sonrojarse- si tú quieres…

-Por supuesto que quiero…- dijo él.

-Bien… entonces es una cita…- dijo sonriente.

-Es una cita…- dijo él.

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde, salieron a caminar por la playa a la luz de la luna y él la abrazó para que no tuviera frío.<p>

Cuando volvieron, Kate se dio una ducha rápida y luego entró al baño él… mientras ella preparaba café para ambos.

Volvieron a sentarse en el sofá y Rick la notó algo nerviosa. Ambos sabían que era el momento de tomar una decisión. No querían equivocarse. Rick la miró a los ojos y ella al principio esquivó un poco su mirada.

-Pondré el despertador a las 5:30, así podremos ver el amanecer…- dijo él y tomó su mano, besando sus dedos con ternura.

-Bien…- dijo ella y lo observó, mordiéndose el labio sin saber que hacer.

-Te quedarás aquí… o prefieres mi cama… o…- dijo y se interrumpió, consciente de que había quedado claro sin necesidad de decirlo.

-O qué?- quiso saber ella.

-O podemos dormir juntos en mi cama…- dijo él evadiendo su mirada.

Kate lo miró y se mordió el labio con impaciencia, dormir con él a menudo era peligroso, pero ahora, sería un suicidio… aunque el suicidio más placentero que ella pudiera imaginarse…

Rick la miró expectante, no quería presionarla pero se moría de ganas de dormir con ella…

* * *

><p><strong>Qué tal la escapadita a los Hamptons? Qué les parece que puede pasar? Sigo pronto, no me maten!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Kate sintió una oleada de tensión y respiró hondo, por alguna razón no tenía suficiente aire. Se moría de ganas de estar con él, pero Rick estaba demostrando tanto respeto por ella que no quería que él pensara mal de ella…

-Creo que me quedaré aquí… así no tendré que moverme para ver el amanecer…- dijo algo incómoda, deseando que él inventara algo para que durmieran juntos.

-En mi balcón tengo una vista increíble también… pero tienes razón, este ventanal no tiene precio…- dijo y se inclinó hacia adelante para besar sus labios con dulzura- que tengas una hermosa noche… y ya sabes… si necesitas algo, solo déjamelo saber…

-Lo haré… gracias Rick…- dijo y se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba irse.

Kate se acomodó entre los almohadones y suspiró. Pensó en cuantas ganas tenía de dormir en sus brazos, en que eran dos adultos y no le debían rendir cuentas a nadie… en cuan perfecto debía ser sentirse amada por Richard Castle… en cuerpo y alma… y en cuan increíble debía ser que él la acariciara, le dijera cosas al oído mientras le hacía el amor…

Kate cerró los ojos deseando dormirse pronto, soñar con él, tenerlo en sus fantasías, ya que no se animaba a tenerlo en la realidad… y así, con cálidos pensamientos de él, se fue quedando dormida…

Por supuesto que soñó con él… soñó que estaba en sus brazos, que él le repetía incontables veces que era el amor de su vida… que quería estar con ella y que la esperaría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario…

Y Kate se despertó con una agradable sensación de excitación… meditó un momento. Pensó en cuales eran sus posibilidades de estar cometiendo un grave error… y se dio cuenta de que las posibilidades eran casi nulas… ella no podía estar completamente segura, era cierto… pero también podía adivinar que si dormía con él esa noche, sería porque ambos así lo querían… eso era lo correcto… eran dos adultos, estaban enamorados y no había impedimentos para estar juntos… solo sus inseguridades… y el respeto de Rick…

Se levantó en puntas de pie… todo a su alrededor hacía ruido, especialmente el suelo de madera sobre el que caminaba. Se acercó sigilosamente a la habitación de Rick y lo escuchó respirar audiblemente, era evidente que dormía…

Abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. Hacía calor, o tal vez era ella la que estaba acalorada… Rick dormía destapado, boca arriba, solo en sus bóxers… y Kate sofocó un suspiro cuando sus ojos se pasearon por su figura, deseando acariciarlo.

Pensó en inventar una excusa, algo que le sirviera para iniciar el juego con él pero no supo cual… atrás quedaron todos sus miedos, sus terrores nocturnos, sus pesadillas… lo único que le importaba ahora a Kate era su deseo…

Se acercó despacio, su corazón latiendo apresurado en anticipación. Se sentó a su lado y deslizó sus dedos por el torso de él, abandonándose al placer de su piel…

El no pareció darse cuenta, sus ojos permanecieron cerrados y Kate continuó con su exploración silenciosa. Pero pronto no le alcanzó con que sus manos lo acariciaran, así que se inclinó sobre él y fue el turno de sus labios de acariciarlo…

Kate lo escuchó suspirar mientras lo besaba, el aroma de su perfume envolviéndola. Sus labios testeando la piel de su cuello, deleitada en escucharlo suspirar por ella.

-Por favor que esto no sea un sueño…- dijo él, aún con los ojos cerrados.

-Ya no, amor…- dijo ella y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él en la oscuridad.

Kate se colocó sobre él y su abdomen rozó suavemente con él, dándole una perfecta comprobación de su deseo por ella. Kate se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y lo besó húmedamente. Rick deslizó sus manos y acarició los costados de sus piernas, hasta que ambas manos se reunieron atrás, acariciando el objeto de la mayor cantidad de fantasías que había tenido con ella.

Kate suspiró y se incorporó, quitándose el camisolín oscuro que llevaba puesto. Rick se permitió acariciarla primero con los ojos y luego deslizó sus dedos, acariciando su pecho con tanta experiencia que Kate sintió que sus dedos la quemaban.

Luego de esa lenta y tortuosa exploración, él se incorporó, la tomó de la nuca, sus respiraciones en contacto, al igual que sus torsos y la miró a los ojos.

-He soñado con este momento tantas veces que no recuerdo cuantas…- le dijo en voz baja- y antes de que ocurra, quiero decirte que eres la mujer de mi vida, Kate… yo soy un hombre enamoradizo… he estado con muchas mujeres… pero ninguna me ha hecho sentir lo que tú… y quiero que lo tengas muy en claro…

-Lo se, Rick…- dijo ella acariciando su cara, grabando en su memoria tanto sus palabras como sus gestos.

Rick atrapó sus labios con los de él y la besó sensualmente. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de ella casi con desesperación y la escuchó jadear apreciativamente.

Un par de minutos mas tarde, ella se levantó y se quitaron lo que quedaba de ropa, y él volvió a abrazarla, arrodillados ambos en la cama.

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo él y la hizo recostar mientras la besaba.

-Yo también te amo, Rick…- le contestó ella con lágrimas en los ojos- y quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que pasamos juntos, has hecho mi vida un poco más feliz cada día desde que nos conocimos…

-Tú también la mía…- dijo él y se colocó sobre ella tomándola por completo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Kate jadeó con una mezcla de satisfacción y necesidad. Rick le dio algo de tiempo para relajarse y luego estableció su ritmo, escuchándola, pendiente de sus deseos.

Kate sintió que su mente no se detenía… le habló al oído, quería que él supiera lo bien que se sentía. Y luego lo besó largamente, tratando de seguir su ritmo.

Y cuando ambos estaban cerca del clímax, ella se incorporó y terminaron cambiando la posición.

Kate tomó el mando y lo dirigió con experiencia hasta que ambos llegaron al máximo placer. Se miraron a los ojos, desbordados de placer y Kate sonrió sin fuerzas hasta que finalmente se desplomó en sus brazos.

Rick la sostuvo unos instantes y luego la acomodó a su lado, abrazándola con ternura.

Contrariamente a lo que pensaban, no se quedaron dormidos en ese momento, solo compartieron un momento mas distendido, abrazados, besándose de tanto en tanto y sonriendo, sin hablar, no hacía falta.

* * *

><p>Las 5:30 llegaron y Rick la tomó de la mano y la llevó a asomarse por el balcón. El sol rojizo salía lentamente por el horizonte y se reflejaba en el mar de manera magistral.<p>

Rick la abrazó y juntos observaron el espectáculo. Y cuando el sol ya los iluminaba con todo su poder, Rick bostezó y acarició suavemente a Kate.

-La verdad es que dormiría un rato más…- dijo él y la llevó de la mano hacia la cama.

-Dormir?- le dijo y lo miró alzando una ceja, seductora.

-Bueno, estoy abierto a otras posibilidades…- le dijo siguiéndole el juego.

-Me alegra tanto saber eso…- dijo ella en su oído mientras se acomodaba en sus brazos.

-Mmmm…- dijo él cuando sintió sus manos acariciándolo- Dios! Kate… no te detengas nunca…- dijo y ella rió a carcajadas, consciente del efecto que tenía sobre él…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... honestamente creo que este momento era necesario entre ellos... espero que estén de acuerdo! Gracias por seguirlo y por el constante apoyo!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Aquí les dejo, luego de una larga y relajada pausa (lol) un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Y me gustaría dedicarlo, aunque estoy segura de que nunca le llegará, a una maravillosa fuente de inspiración (porque está claro que musa es solo de Castle), Feliz Cumpleaños Stana!  
><strong>

**Capítulo 13**

Kate abrió los ojos y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Se encontraba atrapada en los brazos de Rick, que la sostenía posesivamente contra su cuerpo, como si fuese a escaparse… como si fuese a escaparse, él aún no tenía idea de que ella lo que menos quería era escaparse…

Se movió un poco para mirarlo dormir y él protestó, no quería que ella se moviera.

Kate volvió a sonreír, no quería que ese momento terminara nunca, pero a la vez deseaba que él se despertase, y la abrazara, y la besara… y volviera a hacerle el amor mil veces más…

Y se dejó llevar… y comenzó a testear cada milímetro de su cuerpo, acariciándolo y besándolo como siempre había querido hacer. Y él solo suspiraba, haciéndole saber exactamente qué era lo que más lo estimulaba.

Cuando Rick abrió los ojos la vio sobre él, sus ojos oscuros por la pasión, sus movimientos rítmicos, tomándolo completamente, sintiéndola parte de él, otra vez…

Rick deslizó sus manos y guió sus caderas con precisión y estableció su propio ritmo. Kate se mordió el labio, cerca del clímax y luego sonrió, inclinándose hacia adelante, su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en la cara mientras lo besaba húmedamente en los labios.

Rick desplazó sus manos hacia la nuca de Kate, profundizando el beso mientras aceleraba el ritmo.

-Dios, Kate… nunca tendré suficiente de ti…- le dijo jadeando sobre su boca cuando la sintió convulsionar sobre él. Kate suspiró, de pronto habiéndose quedado sin palabras… Rick se mantuvo quieto, observándola con devoción.

Algunos minutos pasaron hasta que ella se recompuso. Rick la miró a los ojos y comenzó a moverse nuevamente, en busca de su propio clímax. Kate enfocó sus ojos en los de él y sonrió provocativamente. Ella tampoco parecía tener suficiente de él…

Rick se levantó e hizo que ella rodeara con sus piernas, su cintura. Estaban sentados frente a frente y sus torsos en contacto añadían mayor fricción entre ellos.

-Júrame que esto está pasando, Kate…- le dijo en sus labios, su voz baja y sexy por la excitación y el esfuerzo.

-Está pasando, amor… por fin… pero no pensemos más en el pasado… que nada interfiera entre nosotros… te amo, Rick…

-Te amo… te amo, Kate…- dijo él mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, su vista nublada súbitamente por el máximo placer.

Kate lo observó un momento y se dio cuenta de que los ecos de un nuevo clímax estaban cerca. Se movió un poco sobre él y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, deleitada en esa sensación, tan nueva, tan especial… que solo él le había hecho sentir…

Momentos después, con sus piernas entrelazadas, Rick se inclinó sobre ella y besó sus labios.

-Sería mucho pedir que me despiertes así todos los días?

-Sería un placer para mi…- le dijo sonriendo provocativa- solo que… hay un pequeño detalle que no hemos resuelto aún…- dijo y alzó la ceja misteriosamente.

-Ah si?- dijo él sin comprender.

-¿Cómo haré para despertarte los días en que no durmamos juntos…?- le dijo y cerró suavemente los ojos cuando sintió los dedos de él danzando por su cintura, marcando terreno, memorizando cada milímetro de su piel.

-Eso es sencillo…- dijo él alzando esta vez la ceja como si no fuera necesario explicar nada- vamos a dormir juntos siempre…- le dijo y ella abrió la boca sin saber qué decir- a no ser que prefieras dormir separados… aunque… puedo entenderlo… quiero decir… que necesites algo de libertad… mientras no invites a nadie más a tu cama…- le dijo con seriedad.

-Me estás hablando en serio?- dijo ella tratando de comprender donde terminaba la seriedad y comenzaba la broma.

-Una mujer como tú debe tener cientos de propuestas de hombres incluso mucho más jóvenes que yo… mas musculosos… más… en fin… otros…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, enredado en su propio discurso.

-El problema aquí es que… a mí solo me interesa uno solo… te lo dije, soy chica de un solo escritor…- dijo y besó sus labios.

-Eso me hace muy feliz, amor…- dijo él.

Kate le sonrió y se quedaron abrazados un largo rato, en silencio.

-¿Oíste eso?- preguntó ella luego de un buen rato.

-No…- dijo él y la miró con preocupación.

-¿No?- dijo y se sonrojó- es mi estómago… me muero de hambre…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Te prepararé algo…- le dijo levantándose.

Kate sintió su ausencia ni bien él se separó de ella. Lo miró casi con desesperación. Habían tardado tanto tiempo en llegar a ese punto, que ahora ella no quería desperdiciar ni un solo minuto.

-¿Quieres acompañarme?- le preguntó él que se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que le ocurría.

-Si…- dijo ella sin pensarlo. Rick la abrazó por detrás y la llevó a la cocina.

Mientras cocinaba y hablaba, Kate se dedicó a observarlo. No podía creer que luego de todas las cosas que habían pasado entre ellos, finalmente hubiesen llegado a ese punto.

Rick se enfocó en su tarea y de pronto notó que ella lo observaba pensativa.

-Kate?- le dijo y sonrió cuando ella se sobresaltó y se sonrojó.

-Solo… pensaba…- dijo ella sin poder evitar seguir conservando imágenes en su cabeza.

-Mmm…- dijo él y alzó la ceja con interés.

-No es nada, no te preocupes…

-Debería preocuparme?- preguntó él, temiendo que ella pudiera arrepentirse de todo lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos.

-No… te dije que no…- dijo ella y sonrió misteriosa.

-Entonces? No lo compartirás conmigo?- dijo con cara de inocente.

-Está bien… pero júrame que no te irás corriendo o te asustarás…

-Me estoy asustando ahora… créeme…- le dijo con seriedad él.

-Solo… imaginaba… quiero decir… fantaseaba con… algún día me gustaría tener un hijo contigo, Rick…- le dijo y bajó la vista, casi avergonzada. Por un lado quería ver su reacción, pero por el otro tenía pánico.

-Ah…- dijo solo él y ella levantó la mirada. De todo lo que se le había pasado por la cabeza que ella podría estar pensando, a eso no se había ni acercado…

-Rick…- dijo ella y ambos se mantuvieron la mirada…- acaso no te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?- le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, no se enojen, no todo puede ser perfecto! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por seguirlo! :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

-Rick…- insistió Kate tratando de decodificar su lenguaje corporal.

-Si… por supuesto… ¿cómo crees que no me gustaría?- le dijo él con nerviosismo, casi sin mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa, entonces?- le dijo ella con desconfianza.

-Nada… es solo que… no lo había pensado… quiero decir, nos costó tanto trabajo llegar hasta aquí que… no se… quizás deberíamos esperar un poco, ¿no te parece?

-Yo no dije que lo quería ahora… es solo que… no pude evitar fantasear… - dijo un tanto avergonzada, Kate se abría muy pocas veces y eso le había resultado embarazoso.

-Escúchame, Kate…- dijo él tomándola de la cara para que ella lo mirara a los ojos- nosotros hemos tenido una relación complicada… nos guste o no, somos complicados para todo… somos distintos… y no me gustaría apresurarme y que luego nos demos cuenta de que no funciona…

-¿Por qué tienes que decirme todo esto?- dijo ella con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Porque es la verdad, Kate… yo te amo, y quiero intentar una relación contigo, pero no podemos estar seguros de que resultará… y antes de que me digas nada, quiero asegurarte que yo quiero que esto funcione… necesito que funcione… pero también necesito algo de tiempo contigo, antes de hacer planes que luego no puedan echarse atrás… un hijo es una responsabilidad muy importante… y no quiero tomarlo a la ligera…

-¿Crees que yo lo hago?- le preguntó ella algo dolida.

-Creo que estás ilusionada y proyectando tu futuro, y está bien… pero yo prefiero ser cauteloso… es todo… mis sentimientos son genuinos… ni siquiera dudes de que no son como los tuyos…

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y suspiró- tengo frío, creo que me daré una ducha caliente…- dijo y se apartó de él.

Rick acarició su cuerpo con la mirada mientras ella se iba, pensativo. Sabía que a Kate no le había cerrado completamente esa conversación, pero no tenía idea de cómo explicarle que lo de él era cautela, no falta de ilusiones…

Kate entró al baño y mientras se duchaba, algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Ella había entendido todo lo que él le había dicho, pero por alguna razón, no estaba totalmente convencida, algo la hacía sentirse incómoda…

Cuando salió del baño y se colocó una bata, lo vio sentado en la cocina, el desayuno listo y esperándola.

-Hey…- dijo él y sonrió- espero que no se haya enfriado… créeme que quise ir a buscarte, pero temí que las cosas se pusieran calientes y que tardáramos más de la cuenta… - dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Si…- dijo solo ella y se sentó frente a su plato. Por alguna razón, el hambre se le había pasado. Y, como cuando estaba bajo la ducha, se sintió incómoda.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él luego de un rato de silencio.

-Si…- dijo ella casi sin mirarlo, mientras jugaba con su tenedor- solo tengo un poco de sueño…

-¿No me culparás de no dejarte dormir no?- le dijo él sonriendo.

-No… en realidad te lo agradezco…- dijo ella y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Bien… dime… ¿qué quieres hacer?- le preguntó alzando la ceja con interés.

-No lo se…- dijo ella pensativa- ¿y tú?

-Yo voto porque nos quedemos todo el día en la cama… y luego volvamos a casa… mañana hay que ir a trabajar…- dijo suspirando.

-¿En la cama?- preguntó ella y él alzó la ceja, no podía creer que ella no comprendiera.

-¿Tienes miedo de aburrirte?- preguntó él por fin.

-No es eso…- dijo y se sonrojó, todavía le costaba algo de trabajo admitir sus deseos frente a él, la idea le interesaba mucho, pero aún se sentía algo incómoda.

-Si quieres podemos hacer otra cosa…- le dijo él tentativamente.

-No…- dijo con algo de timidez- me gusta la idea pero no sé si la cama… tengo sueño y me quedaré dormida…- le dijo con sinceridad.

-No te preocupes, amor… no dejaré que te duermas…- le dijo entreabriendo su bata y deslizando sus dedos por la piel de su abdomen, aplicando presión justo en los lugares indicados para recordarle lo bien que se sentía…

Kate se entregó a sus caricias y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de su incomodidad, Rick la hacía sentir tan bien que todos sus temores e inseguridades iban desapareciendo.

Rick la sintió algo tensa al principio, pero luego la descubrió más relajada, momentos después, cuando la depositó en el sofá, entre besos y suspiros.

Hicieron el amor tan lentamente que ambos tuvieron la sensación de haber pasado horas en el sofá, besándose, sintiéndose, descubriéndose, porque increíblemente, no siendo esa la primera vez que compartían el sexo, seguían descubriendo cosas nuevas uno en el otro.

Cuando todo terminó y ambos se abrazaron, acostados allí mismo, Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo y besó su frente.

-Soy muy feliz ¿sabes?- le dijo él con sinceridad.

-Lo se… puedo sentirlo…- dijo ella y sonrió

-¿Y tú?- quiso saber él.

-También… muy feliz…

-Bien…

-No quiero volver a casa…- dijo ella con fastidio.

-¿Por qué no? Quiero decir… se que lo estamos pasando increíble, pero puede seguir siendo bueno mientras estamos allá…

-No lo sé… me da la impresión de que la magia terminará ni bien volvamos…

-No… tranquila amor… las cosas solo mejorarán… yo quiero estar contigo… y respetaré tus tiempos si lo necesitas…

-¿Mis tiempos?- Kate giró la cabeza para mirarlo, sin comprender.

-Si… quiero decir… haremos lo que tú quieras… por mí no hay problema… yo solo quiero estar contigo… y voy a hacer lo imposible porque todo salga bien y estemos juntos siempre…- le dijo y vio lágrimas en los ojos de ella- ¿qué pasa amor, tienes dudas?

-No…- dijo secándose las pocas lágrimas que habían logrado escaparse- es solo que no entiendo por qué tuvimos que esperar tanto para darnos este oportunidad…

-Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿verdad?- le guiñó el ojo él.

-Es cierto…- dijo ella e hizo un gesto de dolor.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-Solo me duele un poco el cuello y los hombros…- dijo tocándose la zona y suspirando.

-Estás en el lugar indicado, detective…- le dijo él y ella sonrió mientras lo veía frotarse las manos.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó divertida.

-Deja que mis dedos entren en acción…- le dijo levantándose de un salto.

Rick…

Ven aquí… nos prepararé un baño relajante y te haré unos masajes…

Kate lo siguió de cerca y sonrió al verlo desnudo, desinhibido, caminando delante de ella. Desde su lado, la vista era increíble y Kate se permitió contemplarlo.

Rick preparó el baño y ella lo esperó pacientemente, un rato más tarde, los dos estaban en la tina, él detrás de ella, masajeando su espalda y hombros primero tentativamente para no hacerla sufrir y luego con más intensidad, para lograr aflojarla.

Un rato después, Kate suspiraba relajada, no se sentía completamente bien aún, pero estaba mucho menos molesta y eso era suficiente.

-Si hubiese sabido de tu habilidad con los dedos, Castle… creo que hubiese evaluado la posibilidad de darte una chance mucho antes…- le dijo sin mirarlo y él sonrió.

-Cualquiera diría que eres una interesada…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Me gusta sentirme segura y atendida como corresponde… ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

-Nada…- dijo él y deslizó sus dedos por debajo del agua, encontrando fácilmente un punto extremadamente sensitivo en ella.

-Dios, Rick… no puedo creer que otra vez sienta deseos de…

-¿Por qué no?- le dijo él sensualmente al oído- yo estaba seguro de que sería así entre nosotros… por lo menos al principio…

Kate se tensó otra vez. La sombra de la duda apareció.

-¿Quieres decir que luego te cansarás de mi?

-No… no veas cosas donde no las hay, Kate…- le dijo él en el mismo tono mientras seguía acariciándola- lo que digo es que luego de cierto tiempo juntos, no vamos a desear hacer el amor a cada minuto, pero eso no significa que no seamos felices y no tengamos una vida sexual plena… y si… quiero tener millones de Castlecitos y Beckettcitas contigo… por favor no pienses mal de mi… sé que no te quedaste tranquila luego de esa conversación, yo solo quiero asegurarme de que estemos totalmente asentados antes de dar ese paso…

-Bien…- dijo ella jadeando, las caricias de él, a pesar de su incomodidad surtían efecto.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó él y ella no supo si se refería a la conversación o a las caricias. De pronto sintió que no tenía derecho a tantas dudas… por más que él pudiera pensar un poco distinto en algunas cosas, era obvio que la amaba y quería lo mejor para la pareja que estaban construyendo.

-Rick…- dijo y él inclinó la cabeza para poder mirarla- perdóname… sabes que soy muy insegura… y con lo que nos ha costado esto… supongo que…- dijo y se sintió enredada en sus palabras- supongo que debería callarme… creo que ya entendiste ¿no?

-Entendí… amor…- dijo y besó su cuello- no tengas miedo ni te sientas insegura… todo saldrá bien… nos merecemos eso…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por seguirlo!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Relajados y contentos, Rick y Kate pasearon una última vez por la playa y luego juntaron sus cosas para volver a la ciudad…

Kate estaba callada, él sabía que le costaba tener que volver porque secretamente, ella temía que el encanto se terminara y las cosas no fueran tan especiales como allí.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad, Kate lo miró de costado y él sonrió.

Me gustaría pasar a saludar a Alexis… y luego… bueno, si tú me invitas, quizás podríamos quedarnos en tu casa a la noche…- dijo y alzó ambas cejas, expectante.

-Si…- dijo Kate en voz baja y dejó escapar el aire que retenía, estaba insegura de que él quisiera estar con ella esa noche, aunque si lo pensaba resultara irracional.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó él que advirtió algo en su gesto.

-Perfecto…-dijo ella eludiendo su mirada.

-¿Me acompañas a ver a Alexis o prefieres tomarte un respiro?

-¿Tú lo necesitas acaso?- le preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo quiero pasar cada minuto contigo, Kate… pero no quiero que dejes de hacer tus cosas para hacer las mías… es todo…

-Bien… te acompaño a ver a Alexis…- dijo ella y sonrió a medias. Sabía que lo suyo eran temores infundados, pero por alguna razón, no podía quitárselos de la cabeza.

Cuando llegaron, la encontraron en el living, enfrascada en la lectura de un libro.

-Hey…- dijo sonriente la chica poniéndose de pie para recibirlos- ¿cómo les fue?

-Muy bien…- dijo Rick luego de mirar sonriente a Kate.

-¿Pudieron navegar?

-Desafortunadamente no…- dijo Kate -pero tuvimos algo de tiempo libre para estar juntos…

-Hablando de estar juntos…- comenzó Rick pero Alexis lo interrumpió.

-Me alegro por ustedes… ya era hora… - dijo y achicó los ojos cuando vio a Kate sonrojarse.

-Es cierto…- dijo Kate sonriendo avergonzada, a veces le resultaba un poco chocante la madurez de Alexis.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuáles son los planes? ¿Vivirán juntos o separados?- quiso saber Alexis.

-No lo sé- dijo Kate al mismo tiempo que Rick decía- juntos…

-Bien… creo que eso lo tienen que aclarar ustedes…- dijo y sonrió, un poco incómoda, temía haber cometido una indiscreción…

-Lo haremos…- dijo Rick con una sonrisa comprendiéndola y le sonrió a Kate.

-Quiero que sepan que tienen mi apoyo… - dijo Alexis- papá… si ella es la mujer que elegiste, me pone feliz… y… Kate… siempre sentí un afecto especial por ti… no se si un poco viciado por la devoción de mi padre hacia ti… pero me gustaría que tuviéramos una buena relación…

-Eso… eso me alegra mucho Alexis… - dijo y extendió sus brazos y Alexis fue su encuentro…

Kate y Alexis se mantuvieron abrazadas un buen rato y luego Rick se reunió con ellas, contento y hasta un poco emocionado.

Mientras se mantenían cerca, Martha entró y sonrió al verlos.

-¿A qué se debe tanta alegría? ¿Qué festejamos?

-Bueno… digamos que papá y Kate finalmente…- dijo y no pudo terminar porque Martha la interrumpió.

-¡Por fin!- dijo Martha contenta y se unió al grupo dramáticamente, como solía hacer ella.

Luego de abrazos y besos, Martha tomó a Kate de la cara con dulzura y la miró a los ojos.

-Honestamente, llegué a pensar que ustedes dos no se darían la oportunidad…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- pero veo que afortunadamente me equivoqué… me alegra tanto, querida…- dijo y la abrazó tan apretadamente que Kate apenas podía respirar…

-Madre… me gustaría mantenerla con vida para que todo sea más normal y distendido…- dijo Rick y Alexis rió, ayudándolo a separarlas.

-Cuéntenme… ¿cuáles son los planes?

-Solo…- comenzó a decir Kate.

-Sabemos que queremos estar juntos… si fuera por mi, ya me hubiese casado, pero supongo que la idea es disfrutar al máximo y tomar las cosas con calma…- dijo Rick y Kate sonrió.

-Bien… bien…- dijo Martha- Kate, eres bienvenida a nuestra casa y a nuestra familia… quiero que sepas que tienes mi bendición… que no es poco…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Gracias Martha… es muy importante para mi…- dijo Kate sonriendo.

Kate y Rick se quedaron conversando con ellas un buen rato, cenaron, tomaron un café y cuando se hacía la hora de dormir, abrazados en el sillón frente a ellas, Rick anunció que pasarían la noche en casa de ella.

-Me parece bien que puedan tener un poco de intimidad…- dijo Martha y le guiñó el ojo.

Luego de besos y abrazos, Rick se preparó un bolso con algo de ropa y fueron a la casa de Kate…

* * *

><p>Kate fue directamente a la habitación mientras Rick dejaba todo listo para el desayuno al día siguiente.<p>

Cuando Rick entró a verla, sus ojos escanearon la figura de Kate enfundada en un camisón de encaje color oscuro, casi negro. Ella yacía recostada en la cama, leyendo distraídamente una revista y Rick no pudo contener un suspiro cuando ella levantó la vista y lo miró sugerente.

-¿Te quedarás ahí o vendrás a la cama?- le dijo en voz baja y Rick sintió que su cuerpo temblaba cuando la vio incorporarse y arrodillarse en la cama, esperándolo.

-Estoy… ya voy…- dijo acercándose mientras sus ojos la acariciaban.

-Hazme un favor antes…- dijo y se mordió el labio en forma sexy.

-Dime…- dijo él casi sin aliento.

-Quítate la ropa… casi no puedo esperar a acariciarte…- le dijo y él ya había comenzado a desabotonar su camisa con desesperación, no quería perder ni un solo segundo.

Unos segundos más tarde, Rick se arrodilló en la cama frente a ella y cuando Kate extendió los brazos para que él quitara el camisón, Rick sonrió al ver que no llevaba puesta ropa interior.

-Kate…- jadeó cuando sus torsos entraron en contacto sin impedimentos.

-Solo quise ahorrar un paso…- le dijo sonriéndole sensualmente.

-Me parece muy bien…- dijo él y la besó húmedamente.

Se tomaron su tiempo para poder disfrutar al máximo. Y cuando todo terminó, Rick la tomó en sus brazos y sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo él y ella se acomodó en sus brazos, relajada y feliz.

-Te amo, Rick…- contestó también con los ojos cerrados.

Y por un momento, Kate se permitió pensar que quizás el encanto al volver no se había roto… que quizás tendrían chances de sobrevivir a la rutina…

* * *

><p><strong>Vamos a ver que pasa cuando la rutina realmente vuelva... gracias por seguirlo!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Kate suspiró y se acomodó entre los brazos de Rick que la aceptó de buena gana. Un rayo de sol iluminó sus ojos y Kate se sobresaltó, despertándolo a él en el proceso.

-¡Dios! ¡Rick! ¡Nos quedamos dormidos!- gritó Kate tratando en vano de soltarse del abrazo de él, que pestañeaba sin poder conectar con la realidad.

-Quédate un rato más…- jadeó y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hey… nunca llegué tarde a trabajar y no empezaré ahora…- dijo intentando sonar firme, cosa que le costaba sobre todo cuando sintió las manos de él deslizándose por su cuerpo con libertad.

-Cinco minutos… - le dijo con la nariz sumergida en su cuello y ella suspiró con resignación. Después de todo ya llegaba tarde.

Diez minutos más tarde, Kate se escapó riendo y se encerró en el baño. Cuando Rick escuchó la ducha, se levantó y se reunió con ella. Ambos tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para no dejarse llevar por sus deseos, solo se permitieron un par de besos y algunas caricias y al poco rato se vestían para salir…

-Llegaremos juntos…- dijo él pensativo- ¿tienes problemas con eso?

-Bueno, no es lo habitual… pero ¿a quién le importa lo que hagamos fuera?- dijo ella tratando de auto convencerse.

-Créeme… a mucha gente… pero yo estoy feliz de estar contigo… no me importa lo que digan los demás…

-Mientras te comportes como corresponde… yo tampoco tengo problemas…- le dijo ella y él le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

><p>Cuando tomaron el ascensor, Rick se acercó a ella y besó sus labios, sabía que no podría ser demasiado demostrativo en el trabajo y lo extrañaría, se había acostumbrado a estar cerca de ella.<p>

Kate sonrió y le devolvió el beso con dulzura, apretó su mano un momento y cuando llegaron al cuarto piso, lo soltó, aclarando su garganta.

-Aquí vamos…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

Al salir se cruzaron con Ryan y Esposito que trabajaban en un caso desde temprano…

-Ah… buenos días…- dijo Ryan y los miró a ambos.

-Buenos días Ryan…- dijo ella y sintió que se ruborizaba, sentía que todo el mundo se daba cuenta de lo que le pasaba…

-¿Qué pasó, se quedaron dormidos?- dijo con una mueca risueña, realmente estaba feliz por ellos.

-Bueno… en realidad…- comenzó a decir ella y Rick la interrumpió.

-Si… nos quedamos dormidos…- dijo él y ella lo miró con incomodidad.

-Castle…- jadeó con vergüenza, queriendo asesinarlo.

-¿Lo sigues llamando por el apellido?- preguntó Ryan divertido.

-Ryan…- dijo ella aún incómoda.

-Relájate Kate… - intervino Rick y ella alzó una ceja- Ryan está feliz por nosotros…

-Lo estoy…- dijo Ryan y Kate se aflojó un poco- y a ti, Castle…- dijo apuntándolo con el dedo- si arruinas esto, Javi y yo te matamos…

-No te preocupes, no lo haré…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Beckett…- se oyó la voz de Gates- por suerte llegó… aquí le dejo un informe… necesito que interrogue a este sospechoso… pertenece a un caso suyo…

Kate sintió un escalofrío recorriéndola al escuchar la voz de la capitana y se apuró a leer el informe. Rick se asomó por detrás de ella para leer el informe y la rozó apenas con su cuerpo.

-Rick… por favor…- le dijo ella mirando hacia todos lados, paranoica.

-Me estoy portando bien…- dijo él en su oído.

-No tanto- dijo ella mientras hojeaba la carpeta.

-Soy un chico bueno… no tienes idea de todas las cosas que te haría si no estuviésemos aquí…

Kate giró sobre sí misma y lo miró de cerca con una mueca en la cara.

-Pero estamos aquí… así que compórtate… porque sino…- dijo ella y se interrumpió.

-¿Si no qué?

-Sino… dormirás solo esta noche…- le dijo con una sonrisa al contemplar su cara de terror.

-No podrías ser tan mala…- dijo él.

-Pruébame…- dijo ella achicando los ojos.

-Kate… ¿estás bromeando no?- quiso saber él.

-Para nada…- dijo ella y él se quedó pensativo mientras ella entraba al salón de interrogatorios.

* * *

><p>Media hora más tarde, Kate había terminado con el interrogatorio y al salir, sonrió imperceptiblemente cuando lo vio esperándola afuera con dos cafés.<p>

-Vainilla latte descremado sin azúcar…- le dijo y sonrió cuando ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Gracias…

-Siento lo de hace un rato… es que estoy tan feliz de que estemos juntos que no puedo controlarme…

-Lo se… solo un poco… quiero decir… no me molesta que se sepa… pero tampoco podemos estar tocándonos y expresándonos aquí… no me parece bien…

-Está bien… juro que lo intentaré…- prometió él y ella se acercó un poco para hablar en su oído.

-Te extrañé…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Yo también…- dijo él y suspiró- pensé que me matarías si te lo decía…- dijo él y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-No es para tanto… - sacudió la cabeza.

-Pensé que estabas un poco paranoica…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Bueno… quizás un poco… pero como te dije, esto no tiene nada de malo…- trató de relajarse ella- ¿me acompañas a la morgue?

-Por supuesto… si no lo hiciera me perdería la cara de Lanie…- dijo sonriendo.

Unos minutos más tarde, entraban riéndose a la morgue y Lanie, que trabajaba en un cadáver, levantó la vista y los miró.

-Hey!- dijo y ambos sonrieron- estamos de buen humor hoy…- dijo la médica y observó que se miraban con complicidad.

-Si… muy buen humor…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Entonces… ¿qué averiguaste?-. dijo Kate eludiendo el tema.

-Nada nuevo… todo lo que está en el informe… - dijo mirándola con suspicacia.

-Bien… mantennos al tanto…

-Creo que sería mejor que ustedes lo hicieran conmigo…

-No sé a qué te refieres…- dijo él y Kate sonrió.

Kate entrelazó los dedos con él y Lanie abrió la boca casi sin poder hablar.

-Bien…- dijo Kate- Rick y yo estamos juntos…- agregó y sonrió, desviando la mirada para ver la sonrisa de él - pasamos el fin de semana en los Hamptons y hoy nos quedamos dormidos- resumió y él le apretó la mano.

-Esas son… muy buenas noticias…- dijo Lanie sonriente, aún no se recuperaba de la impresión.

-Queríamos que lo supieras…- dijo Kate y la miró otra vez.

-Son muy lindos…- dijo suspirando- me alegra por ustedes… finalmente…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, mirándolo a Rick.

-Finalmente…- repitió Rick y Kate lo miró de costado y él se inclinó para besar sus labios.

Lanie los observó sonriendo complacida, él tomó su cara y continuó besándola y ella lo abrazó y cerró los ojos, totalmente perdida en sus caricias…

Lanie esperó un momento, pero el beso seguía adelante y muy a pesar de que le hubiera gustado seguir mirando, tuvo que interrumpirlos.

-Eh… chicos…- dijo con incomodidad y ambos interrumpieron lo que hacían, y luego de sonreírse con ternura, la miraron- es muy lindo verlos así… pero me siento incómoda… quiero decir… siento que los debería dejar solos…

-No, no… está bien, Lanie…- dijo Kate sonriente- es que… hace poco que… tú sabes… y es difícil de controlar…

-Lo sé…- dijo Lanie asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿y tú tenías miedo de que las cosas no siguieran cuando volviéramos a New York?- rió él y la besó un poco más impetuosamente.

Ellos estaban en su mundo y Lanie casi tiene un ataque cuando vio aparecer por la puerta a la capitana Gates. No sabía cómo hacer para avisarles y desafortunadamente era demasiado tarde…

Lanie se preguntó si el destino había decidido conspirar en contra de Castle y su amiga, porque Gates casi nunca aparecía por ahí…

-Siento interrumpir su intercambio, detective- dijo con seriedad Gates y Kate y Rick se separaron abruptamente, casi sin aire…

* * *

><p><strong>Se complicó un poco no? A ver como hacen para solucionarlo!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Kate trató de recuperarse de la impresión pero falló miserablemente. Rick cerró los ojos momentáneamente, lamentando haber echado todo a perder, sabía lo que su trabajo significaba para Kate y había sido una tontería…

-Señor…- dijo Kate aún agitada.

-La espero en mi oficina, detective…- dijo sin mostrar emociones y sacudió la cabeza cuando sus ojos se enfocaron en Rick- dra. Parish… necesito un informe detallado de la víctima que envié con Velazquez…

-Se lo haré llegar enseguida…- dijo Lanie que pudo encontrar su voz.

Gates se dio media vuelta y luego de mirar a Kate, desapareció.

-Lo siento, amor…- dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

-Esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano… - dijo suspirando y aunque él quiso detenerla y darle un abrazo antes de que se fuera, ella no lo aceptó.

Lanie y Rick la miraron irse y suspiraron.

-Qué poco dura la felicidad, ¿verdad?- dijo Lanie.

-Si por mi fuera, me llevaría a Kate de aquí, ella no necesitaría trabajar si está conmigo… lo sabes…

-Y tú sabes que ella no aceptaría algo así…

-Es cierto…- dijo y se quedó pensativo.

* * *

><p>Kate siguió en silencio a Gates y cerró la puerta tras ella luego de entrar en su oficina.<p>

Gates se acomodó tras su escritorio y la miró con expresión de incomodidad.

-Señor… yo…- comenzó a decir Kate, que prefería entablar una conversación en lugar de esperar a que Gates siguiera mirándola como lo hacía.

-Estoy un poco decepcionada con su actitud, detective… dígame ¿cuánto hace que usted trabaja en la policía?

-No llevo la cuenta, señor… pero son muchos años…- dijo tratando de no expresar el fastidio que le producían sus preguntas.

-Yo se que no tenemos ningún estatuto que prohíba la relación entre compañeros… sobre todo porque este, no es el caso… Castle es solo un…

-Consultor externo…- dijo Kate.

-Exacto… pero debo decirle, que aunque no quiero meterme en su vida, este tipo de relación no hará más que traerle problemas aquí…- continuó Gates.

-Con el debido respeto, señor… mi vida personal es personal…- dijo Kate.

-Eso es cierto… hasta que deja de ser personal cuando usted la trae a su trabajo…

-Pero…

-No me malinterprete, detective… usted puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera… si decide estar con ese… personaje… es su problema… no el mío… lo único que me importa a mi es que no haya implicaciones en el trabajo… usted es una buena detective, pero como ya se lo intenté expresar antes, está demasiado distraída con este hombre y esto no es bueno…

-Con el debido respeto…- intentó Kate.

-¿Otra vez?

-Así es… ¿acaso usted nunca estuvo enamorada?

-Ese es un tema que a usted no le interesa…

-No se lo estoy preguntando por curiosidad… sino porque me gustaría que me comprendiese… le aseguro que este tipo de conductas no existirá más…

-A mí no me preocupan las conductas… nadie se murió por una expresión de afecto… usted no me está entendiendo, Beckett… esto se trata de la responsabilidad que usted tiene como detective… si yo veo que su trabajo se ve afectado por esta relación, tendré que tomar medidas… necesito que le quede claro… mientras yo vea que usted sigue haciendo su trabajo, puede casarse con Castle si quiere…

-Será así, señor, no se preocupe…- dijo Kate y luego de asentir con la cabeza, salió de la oficina de Gates sin esperar a que ella se lo permitiera.

Gates la miró salir y suspiró, estaba segura de que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano y lamentaba perder a una buena pieza en su personal pero no podía ponerse en contra de ambos, y aunque no pareciera, la entendía, a pesar de que nunca se lo dijera…

* * *

><p>Kate salió de la oficina y exhaló una bocanada de aire que retenía. Rick la esperaba en su escritorio y ella se dejó caer en la silla pensativa.<p>

-¿qué pasó?- preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Solo… me advirtió…- dijo Kate.

-¿Te advirtió?

-Si… ella no está en contra de nosotros… solo espera que no afecte el trabajo…

-Bien…- dijo él- entonces le demostraremos que seguimos intactos…- dijo sonriendo y acarició su mano con suavidad.

-Si…- dijo ella sin mirarlo, la conversación la había dejado pensando.

-¿Estás bien?- quiso saber él.

-Si, no te preocupes… en realidad me asusté… pensé que te echaría, o que me suspendería…

-Al final no es tan mala…- dijo Rick mirando hacia su oficina, podía verla adentro trabajando.

-Parece que no… -dijo Kate y trató de sonreír.

* * *

><p>El resto del día transcurrió tranquilamente, Kate trató de distenderse un poco y trabajó todo lo que pudo. Incluso llamó a Lanie durante la hora de almuerzo para comentarle lo que había sucedido con Gates y para que no se preocupara…<p>

Y cuando tomaba su chaqueta para irse y Rick, caballerosamente la ayudaba, Kate miró de reojo hacia la oficina de Gates y la vio observándolos…

Por suerte, Rick solo caminó a su lado hasta el ascensor y no dijo una sola palabra hasta que llegaron al auto.

-Estoy comenzando a sentirme perseguida por Gates…- expresó cuando encendía el motor.

-Es solo una sensación… mientras nos cuidemos un poco delante de ella y no descuidemos el trabajo, no habrá problemas, confía en mi…- dijo él y acarició su cara con cariño.

-Esperemos que así sea…- dijo Kate y trató de relajarse.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la casa de Kate, Rick sirvió dos copas de vino y se sentaron a mirar un rato la televisión.<p>

Kate estaba un poco distante y Rick comprendió que quizás se debiera al mal momento que había pasado.

Un rato más tarde, se quedó distraído mirando una película y cuando la miró, advirtió que ella se había quedado dormida.

Rick la miró un buen rato, casi acariciándola con sus ojos y finalmente, se acercó a ella y comenzó a besar su cuello suavemente, para no molestarla.

Al principio, Kate no se movió, pero luego, buscó sus brazos y jadeó apreciativamente, con los ojos cerrados, aún dormida…

Rick no podía dejar de besarla, la sentía tan indefensa en sus brazos y a la vez tan suya… pero fue dejando de besarla de a poco y terminó murmurando en su oído.

-Amor… ¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

-Mmm… - ella tardó en pronunciar las palabras- no… cansada…- solo pudo decir y él sonrió.

-Ven…- dijo y la levantó en brazos- te llevaré a la cama…

Kate apoyó su cara sobre el hombro de Rick y dejó que él la llevara a su habitación. Él se las arregló para desvestirla y la recostó debajo de las sábanas. Luego se desvistió él y se acostó a su lado. Kate inmediatamente lo buscó y Rick sonrió con satisfacción, la vida le estaba regalando uno de los mejores momentos… todo tenía que salir bien...

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por todos los mensajes... sobre todo a los anónimos, a los que no puedo contestarles directamente! Gracias por el apoyo de siempre! Seguiré escribiendo, mientras esté en mi receso de estudio...<strong>


End file.
